Saint Seiya Cruzadas:Los años de gloria
by delian
Summary: cuando las fuerzas del mal amenacen la tierra, guerreros de las esperanza siempre apareceran, enfundados en sus armaduras representando sus constelaciones, ellos haran explotar su cosmos ,la energia que recide dentro de ellos...ellos son... LOS SANTOS!
1. Chapter 1

_******** *********************************************************__**SAITN SEYA CRUZADAS*******************************************_

_**Los años de gloria**_

**Capitulo 1 : afirmar lo afirmado.**

**Tras un tiempo de su batalla con Apolo y con artemisa y después de ese shock que afrodita paso al ver a sus hijas irse, Athena decidió que era más factible que todos volvieran con ella a Japón, los caballeros de oro al principio dijeron que no puesto que les era mas fácil quedarse en Grecia para reconstruir el santuario, pero Saori se los pidió de buena manera…**

**Flash back/**

**-**Pero señorita el deber de un caballero de oro es custodiar su respectiva casa del zodiaco –replicaba Milo

-escúchame Milo ,todos debemos prepararnos para lo que se viene a si que lo mejor será que todos ustedes vengan conmigo a Japón ,además es mas seguro para ustedes que por ahora no estemos en el santuario ,recuerden que mis hermanos los encerraron en aquel lugar y no pienso volver a perderlos

Fin del flash back/

No hubo mas protestas los caballeros accedieron, tanto oro, plata, bronce y hasta kiki tuvieron que acompañar a Saori a Japón, los caballeros femeniles rentaron un departamento para las cuatro (June, Marín, Geist y Shaina), los caballeros liderados por Jabu tenían también un departamento cerca de los muelles y bueno solo los oro y Seiya junto a sus hermanos se quedaron en la mansión Kido que pronto tendría mas de un amo

El pequeño peli verde acomodaba sus cosas en el que era su antiguo cuarto que después de tantas guerras y batallas había quedado casi abandonado ,Shun cantaba una pequeña canción mientras recordaba lo que aconteció unos días atrás cuando aun estaban en el chalet de Saori .

Flash back/

Shun dormía abrazado de su nii-san en sus brazos el peli verde se sentía bien, mañana partirían a Japón, pero de repente algo pareció perturbar el sueño del Andrómeda

-no…no…-decía entre sueños desesperadamente- no…tu…lo prometiste…lo prometiste!...LO PROMETISTE!

Primero sollozos y luego gritos que terminaron por despertar a todos en el lugar – Shun despierta, despierta! –gritaba Ikki tratando de despertar a su hermanito al igual que Hyoga

- Shun!...despierta! –el cisne sujetaba al peli verde de los hombros, los ojos esmeralda aterrorizados miran al rubio llenos de lagrimas

- que paso?...-pregunta Shunny al encontrarse con todos ahí ,incluso Saori y Shion lo veían con cara de what –que ocurrió?

-eso te preguntamos a ti –le contesto el rubio –te despertaste gritando "lo prometiste, lo prometiste"

-no lo recuerdo O.O –fue todo lo que el conejito contesto

Fin del flash back/

-/se que mentí, pero no puedo preocupar de nuevo a mis hermanos / ^u^ la, la, la, la.

Tarareaba el peli verde mientras acomodaba sus libros, alguien toco a su puerta pero aunque esta estaba abierta el recién llegado no quiso pasar hasta ser invitado

-adelante…^û^ que se te ofrece nii-san? –pregunto Shun sin dar la vuelta y ver a Ikki boquiabierto

-como rayos supiste que soy yo sin darte la vuelta –pregunto el fénix

-mmm…tu aroma es inconfundible –contesto Shun

-O/O a que te refieres? –pregunto Ikki

-jijijiijiji que se te ofrece nii-san?

-Shun…quieres ir a ver a mama?-pregunto vacilante el mayor ,Shun de inmediato volteo el sabia que tono era ese ,lo que su hermano quiso decir fue :

_"**Shun tengo que irme de nuevo"**_

Shun no dejaría que su nii-san se diera cuanta de que sabía traducir muy bien el "ikkito"

–claro ^u^, porque no, hace tiempo que no vamos a verla y debemos llevarle un ramo de flores

Lamentablemente a Shun le sabían leer sus propios comentarios y quien mejor que Ikki para hacerlo ,lo que su peli verde quiso decir fue esto:

_"**dejarme aquí es tu costumbre no importa ya, yo ya me acostumbre "**_

Aunque a Ikki le dolía hacerle eso a su hermanito, había una razón por la cual quería irse y esa misma razón se estaba discutiendo en la oficina de Saori

-no! –Hyoga ocultaba sus ojos detrás de su fleco

- Hyoga ,por favor -suplicaba Saori

-sabes que a Shun se le romperá el mundo de saberse hijo de es maldito -le dijo Seiya que por fin se atrevía a hablar

-si y por favor no le digas así –dijo Saori

-ah! por favor Saori ese desgraciado no es mas que un hijo de…

-SHIRYU! …por favor –Saori los entendí pero era su abuelo de quien hablaban y para ella era un "santo "

-para ti Saori el era tierno y protector –le dijo Seiya un poco mas tranquilo

-pero para nosotros era solo el imbécil que nos saco del orfanato para convertirnos en caballeros –secundo Hyoga

- y ahora con esto, también era el tarado que engaño a nuestras madres –termino el dragón

-chicos escuchen…se que nunca los trato como a sus hijos pero…al menos acepten sus apellidos, no les pido que lo quieran!- Saori solo quería eso que ellos fueran parte de la familia Kido

-no! claro que no! –dijo Hyoga que descubrió sus ojos los cuales tenían un rastro de lagrimas

- para ti Hyoga y para ti Shiryu, Camus y Dokho son lo mas cercano a un padre que tienen, y para ti Seiya dios sabe que Seika es la madre que nunca conociste, pero por favor

-que dijo Ikki?-pregunto Shiryu, Saori sabia que se venia, el desenlace de la platica

-Ikki es otro asunto –contesto Saori

- te dijo que no, cierto?...si el dice que no entonces olvídalo -Shiryu y los demás comenzaban a retirarse de la oficina

- Pero…chicos! –Seiya ya iba de salida cuando Saori le tomo del brazo, sus hermanos lo esperaban en la puerta -por favor Seiya escúchame

- dijiste que Seika era lo mas cercano a una madre que tuve – el torrente de lagrimas se dejo ver en el rostro del castaño que volteo destrozado a ver a su amada Saori – y el nos separo

El castaño salió corriendo con sus hermanos tras de el, los tres entraron al cuarto del Pegaso y mientras este se acomodaba en el regazo del cisne, Shiryu por su parte mandaba un mensaje a Ikki el cual decía lo siguiente:

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**ya lo supiste?...que harás al respecto?"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**Se los dijo ya?...como lo tomo Seiya?"**_

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**mal esta destrozado, estamos en la habitación de el,**_

_ **Debemos hablar los cinco de esto, ven ahora mismo"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**estas loco Shun no debe enterarse…sabes como lo va a dejar la noticia?"**_

_**Shiryu:**_

_"**y por eso mismo debemos decirle hoy,**_

_**Además piénsalo si le dices frente a nosotros**_

_**El pobre conejito tendrá con quienes consolarse"**_

_**Ikki:**_

_"**maldita sea, odio que tengas razón…vamos para allá o"**_

Ahora el ave inmortal tenia que llevar a su inocente hermanito de regreso a la mansión, pero como?...gracias a que dios le dio un cerebro maquiavélico y como Seiya no estaba allí para impedírselo o de verdad lo mataría, así que todo rojito y tomando aire llamo a su hermanito que compraba las flores para su madre para que le hiciera caso

- O/O SEIYALEDIJOASAORIQUELAMAMYELLALOSACODELAORDENDEATHENAYDEBEMOSIRACONSOLARLO!

-O.O….que?...vamos ay que ir!- Shunny tomo del brazo a su hermano y los dos subieron a la moto del mayor, tomando rumbo a la mansión, cuando al fin llegaron, basta decir que Ikki no hacia mas que volar de la mano de su hermanito, pues nada mas puso un pie en la tierra este lo volvió a tomar del brazo y se dirigieron al cuarto del Pegaso

Al entrar encontraron que el castaño seguía en el regazo de cisne, llorando a mares por los sentimientos encontrados que la noticia le provocaba

- Shun …llegaste muy rápido – dijo el castaño secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y mirando al peli verde

- oh Seiya no te preocupes, yo hablare con Saori para que no te saque de la orden de Athena – y bueno ya sabrán la cara de espanto y risa irónica que puso Ikki el cual casi se muere por la cara que el Pegaso le puso

- por que me sacaría de la orden? …¬o¬ que diablos le dijiste Ikki? –pregunto Seiya

- ^/^ que Saori te saco de la orden de caballeros al enterarse que la amas – dijo Ikki con los colores encima y una sonrisa picara

- YO NO LA AMO!- grito Pegaso

Todos: si, claaaaaaaaaro! ¬U¬!

-como sea Shun esa no es la razón por la que tu e ikki regresaron a la mansión –explico Hyoga quien como el para saber que pasaba por la cabeza del caballero Andrómeda

-a no?...y entonces porque regresamos? - pregunto Shun muy tierno e inocente tomando un cojín de seiya y abrazándolo cual peluche de felpa

- Shun, que opinas de Mitsumasa Kido? – le pregunto ikki, el sabia que debía decírselo a su hermanito pues el mismo lo habia cuidado desde que su amada madre habia muerto

- o.o?...etto ,era el abuelo de Saori y uno de los hombres mas ricos de todo el mundo ,aparte de eso era el dueño del emporio Kido y de la fundación Graude y es el mismo señor que nos saco del orfanato para convertirnos en caballeros ,por? –pregunto el conejito

Con la voz temblorosa su ikki-niisan le intento preguntar el asunto en cuestión – Shun…que pasaría si…si ese hombre fuera…nuestro padre biológico?

-o.o que?

- el es nuestro padre biológico…-dijo ikki que ocultaba sus ojos tras su fleco

- de todos…-termino de explicar Hyoga

Silencio absoluto y todos mirando la nada y volteando a ver al conejito que empezaba a emitir soniditos como sollozos y de pronto

- JAJAJAJAJA…o sea que lo mío con Hyoga es incesto? –pregunto de golpe el oji verde, dejando a todos con cara de wat

-O/O claro que no! eso no es cierto! –se defendió el rubio

- ahora me vas a negar? –pregunto sumamente indignado el conejito

-obvio te va a negar Hyoga es mi novio!-grito seiya tomando al rubio del brazo derecho, acto seguido Shun lo tomo del brazo izquierdo

-eres un infiel Hyoga, ahora resulta que engañabas Shunny?- pregunto fingiendo el dragón

Shiryu entendió perfectamente por que reacciono de esa manera ,para Shun todos ahí eran sus hermanos ,esta era una manera de afirmar lo afirmado ,y para Shun su sueño de que todos fueran una familia por fin se cumplía ,ikki por su parte sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón ,Shun era la razón de su existir y debía cuidarlo ,que su hermano reaccionase de esa manera significaba que aunque dolido el corazón mas noble de la tierra seguía con ganas de amar, decidió entonces que debía seguirle el juego a su hermanito.

- hyo….ga….- todos voltearon a ver al ave de fuego y les decía que algo en el tono de voz de este no era del todo bueno – TE ATREVISTE A TOCAR A MI HERMANO!

-ikk…i..ikki…no espera…yo no –trato de defenderse Hyoga pero...

- nii-san hablar de esas cosas frente a los demás ^/^ -dijo todo apenadito el Andrómeda, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso Ikki se abalanzo hacia el cisne.

Fuera de la habitación del Pegaso cinco caballeros de oro escuchaban el ataque del fénix

- Seiya quítate de encima! – grito Shiryu

- aaaaaaaahhhhh! Ikki déjame! –Hyoga trataba de detener al fénix

-Shun bájate de ahí! –grito Shiryu que vio como el conejito se subió al ropero del castaño y se preparaba para aplastar a sus hermanos

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuera de la habitación

- parece que ya todo esta bien –dijo Shaka que miraba a Aioros, Aioria, Camus y el maestro Dokho con una sonrisa aliviada.

"**_pronto de las cenizas del tártaro saldrá, ella la hermana de la fuente, los volverá a eliminar"_**

-Así parece –dijo Dokho –pero vallamos pronto a la junta que ordeno Shion de nada nos sirve estar aquí si ellos no nos necesitan

Dokho era el más viejo en la orden de dorados (NA: el patriarca no cuenta ¬¬) y era el único que entendía perfectamente el sentir de su amado alumno, el dragón, su amado dragón se encontraba totalmente abatido.

Los caballeros de oro se dirigieron a la sala de "juntas", la verdad era solo la última habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo donde todos los dorados tenían sus cuartos, el lugar tenia todo lo necesario para los caballeros, una gran pantalla de plasma de 72" ,un sillón enorme para los catorce hombres ,una pequeña terraza lo suficientemente grande para que Shion y Dokho no quisieran salir de ahí pues todo el día se la pasaban "jugando damas chinas " ,aunque la vista que daba hacia el jardín que recién estaba siendo cuidado por el caballero de piscis era asombrosa y llegaba a esta una brisa casi alucinante los dejaba pensar de manera tranquila y seria, o ese era el rollo que le inventaban a los dorados ,todos estaban reunidos ya en el lugar solo esperaban a los otros ,a los" maestros", ya llegados ahí el primero en preguntar por los bronces fue Milo

-que paso?... se encuentran bien?-pregunto el escorpio

-no te preocupes ya hablaremos con el después –le dijo Camus, el acuariano sabia que Milo se refería mas a Hyoga que al resto ,pues siendo el bicho su mejor amigo era normal que este se preocupara por su alumno.

-muy bien, Dokho –recibió el patriarca, este estaba vestido con ropas convencionales ,ósea normales, desde que llegaron a la mansión Shion el sumo pontífice casi no se separaba de su diosa y mas parecía padre de esta que su caballero ,traía consigo unos lentes que últimamente portaba cual personaje misterioso de cualquier anime shonen -y bien que paso? –pregunto el patriarca que disfrutaba de una taza de te de limón sentado en una silla estilo trono un tanto grande.

-pues al parecer no necesitaban consuelo de sus maestros –le contesto "el tigre de gohoro" –aunque la verdad sus frases daban a entender que estaban por demás destrozados

-saber que son hijos de ese señor no creo que les agrade mucho –dijo Aldebarán –desconozco todo el asunto pero, al menos cuando llegan a toparse con algún cuadro de el en esta mansión siempre lo ven con resentimiento…

-eso es lo que me preocupa, ellos tienen aversión por ese señor y eso los podría tener en una depresión por enterarse que son sus hijos -comento Saga –después de todo lo que les hizo sufrir y como los separo por el mundo cuando solo se tenían a ellos ,debió ser duro

-yo pensé lo mismo -dijo Shaka-y saben quien creo que es el mas afectado?

-Ikki –contesto el chino –el es quien mas reciente el asunto aunque me pregunto que podrías hacer por el Aiora

- y por que yo maestro? –pregunto el leoncito

-pues obviamente por que el será tu futuro alumno, al igual que Shaka tendrá que vérselas con el mismo Hades -dijo el patriarca ,quien para sorpresa de todos se encontraba enmarcando una sonrisa casi maquiavélica en su rostro, y la clásica mirada escondida tras unos lentes en los cuales solo se veía el reflejo perplejo de los mencionados

-YO!?...O.O…pero maestro y Death…o Kanon…yo no creo que pueda con el carácter del fénix – dijo quejándose el leon

-pero Aiora recuerdo que de pequeño tú también te cargabas un carácter de los mil diablos –le dijo el arquero – además no puede ser tan malo tener un alumno

- muy bien dicho Aioros, porque quiero que tú entrenes a Seiya -soltó de golpe el pontífice

-QUE!?...espere…alto…pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco!- el pobre cinta roja en cabeza casi se cae del sillón

-a ver muchachos por favor, miren el asunto esta así no sabemos los motivos verdaderos de la venida de la hijas de afrodita y también desconocemos si las volveremos a encontrar y en que circunstancias lo haremos –un horrible hueco de dolor tomo por sorpresa al de piscis al escuchar al patriarca pero este se hizo menos cuando el cáncer le tomo de la mano y le dijo vía cosmos

- /no te preocupes las encontraremos /- mientras en el rostro del peli azul se dibujaba una sonrisa

-pero como ellas lo dijeron hay que estar alertas – prosiguió el ariano notando el efecto de esas palabras en su doceavo caballero y el apoyo del cuarto caballero hacia este – por lo tanto, hoy les encomendare la misión mas importante de toda su vida, así que tengo un encargo para todos ustedes y mas para ti Kanon – espeto el patriarca mientras tomaba en sus manos un montón de cartas.

**OFICINA DE LA SEÑORITA KIDO**

Tatsumi corría a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su protegida, tenia en sus manos unos folders con unos muy, pero muy importantes documentos, propiedades, cuentas en diferentes bancos del mundo, fideicomisos, giró la perilla y entro

- La verdad señorita Saori no entiendo lo que esta haciendo, mire que dejarle a esos vagos las cosas que mi señor Mitsumasa les dejo, que diablos van a hacer con ellas? –pregunto el calvo a su señorita sin darse cuanta que estaba hablando al móvil, se callo de inmediato, y dejo los papeles en el escritorio, quedándose completamente estático

-aja…si note preocupes yo me hare cargo…pero…Julián…sabes que yo no puedo ordenárselo …quiero que sea el quien lo decida…si lo se la escama lo reclama…si ya se que tu tampoco puedes dormir bien las pesadillas cada vez son mas fuertes ,pero…Julián…entiendo pero entiéndelo a el ,acosarlo no es la mejor manera de tenerlo de nuevo a tu lado …sabes por que te evita…ya se que lo haz perdonado …Saga no lo dejara irse contigo…hablare con el, adiós. –la diosa por fin colgó, en definitiva estaba cansada de las constantes llamadas del joven Solo, desde que se entero que Kanon había vuelto a la vida se la pasaba llamando a la mansión para tenerlo de vuelta a su lado, como un **marina.**

-Tatsumi bien sabes que ya no esta en mi jurisdicción el uso de esas propiedades además, yo pronto dejare de ser la señora Kido –dijo la peli lila

- no lo acepto y menos si ellos tomaran su lugar, además conozco muy bien mi futuro si usted ya no se encuentra en la mansión, ese Ikki me va a correr, lo se OnO– chillo el calvo

- yo tengo que regresar al santuario tu bien sabes que mi deber es ir allá y si estoy aquí es por que ellos lo necesitan

-pero señorita si usted se va todo aquí se volverá un aquelarre!- otra vez esta chillando ¬¬ -déjeme ir con usted! OnO

En ese momento entraban a la oficina los caballeros de bronce, sus ojos lucían rojos, habían llorado abrazados, y juntos y también golpeaditos ya que cierto peli verde se lanzo del ropero y los aplasto, pero esa fue su forma de decir** "ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE NO SE COMO REACCIONAR SINCERAMENTE ¡! O"**

-Tatsumi después hablamos por favor déjanos solos – pidió la joven, el hombre de confianza de los Kido dejo la oficina, los jóvenes se sentaron en el amplio sillón de esta, fue fénix quien decidió romper el silencio

- Saori ya hemos hablado entre nosotros y… -no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer O.O – nosotros…nosotros

- nosotros decidimos aceptar los apellidos de Kido –concluyo el ahora segundo hermano mayor de los hijos Kido, ósea Shiryu

- O.O, es enserio? –Pregunto la diosa- hablan totalmente en serio?

-si, nos dimos cuenta de que esto solo afirma lo que ya todos sabíamos ^^ -dijo Hyoga

- que?...

-que todos somos hermanos –contesto Shun con una amplia sonrisa - **^U^**

**- O.O** /solo necesitaban hablar con Shun para convencerse / -pensó Saori -/incluso Ikki esta convencido / …pues entonces muy bien ,aquí tienen –dijo entregándoles los folders con los documentos que Tatsumi le había llevado – con su firma en estos documentos serán dueños de las propiedades y aparte podrán hacer uso de las cuentas a sus nombres, también tendrán que hacerse cargo de la compañía como nuevos y únicos herederos de la familia Kido

-Saori, pero y… -pronuncio por lo bajito Seiya

- y tu one-san? – dijo Shun sorprendiendo a todos por la forma en que le llamo

-no se preocupen yo seguiré siendo una Kido y tendré los mismos derechos que ustedes excepto que yo ya no seré la líder de la familia, ese cargo es para el mayor –dijo mirando de reojo a Ikki

-O.O a mi ni me mires Saori, yo no soy el mayor, el mayor sigue siendo Ban-dijo Ikki por que de verdad se veía en los ojos de Saori las indirectas – no…-y sigue la mirada – o/O…no! – y ahora voltea buscando auxilio en sus hermanos, que por cierto lo miran igual o peor –O/O COMO RAYOS CREEN QUE YO VOY A HACERME CARGO DE LA COMPAÑÍA!

"**SALA DE JUNTAS"**

- Es en serio patriarca? –pregunto totalmente alegre y con lagrimas en los ojos el cáncer a su señor Shion - de verdad me esta pidiendo esto? ^U^

- si tu y Afrodita deben partir mañana mismo –contesto el pontífice –pero sabes a lo que vas verdad? 

-claro por supuesto **^U^**no se preocupe**, nosotros** iremos y le diremos a "ese" que nos ayude!- claro que iría, era un lugar hermoso al que el patriarca los había enviado, era…era ITALIA

-continuando con las encomiendas, Kanon esta carta me la dio la señorita Athena, me dijo que lo que decidas tienes el consentimiento y ayuda de todos y todo en el santuario y que no importa lo que pase siempre serás un santo de oro –dijo Shion dándole la carta al géminis, Saga que estaba a lado suyo miraba de soslayo esa carta que tenia el sello de los Solo.

-ahora vamos con ustedes mis queridos "maestros", no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, mis cinco caballeros de oro con encomiendas de su propio talle, de oro, en sus brazos cargan el peso del mundo mis niños –dijo fingiendo el patriarca una escenita de tristeza como la del papa de yuki de vampire knight – OnO…OUO pero ni modo tenían que ser guardianes de los zodiacos de esos cinco o…

- no te preocupes Shion nuestros niños entienden la responsabilidad que tienen que llevar consigo –dijo Dokho que estaba sentado junto a Shion y frente al resto de dorados ,con un pañuelo y casi llorando a moco tendido de repente se abrazo a Shion y ambos comenzaron a llorar a mares

- O.O wtf? –bueno así estaban los dorados con una gotita de sudor en la frente

-vamos patriarca…no llore…-dijo Aioros que era sujetado y abrazado de su hermanito Aioria (N/A: son un amor ^^)

Acto seguido Dokho y Shion se echaron a llorar peor

- Bravo,"flechitas" ya empezó la escena ¬o¬ - dijo Milo -ahora tu los vas a tener que calmar

-y como rayos lo hago? –pregunto Aioros con cara de interrogación

-fácil –dijo Shaka –no lloren papa, mama todo esta bien sabemos que destino tenemos y lo acataremos, todo sea por Athena, la paz y el amor en la tierra

Las lágrimas cesaron y los mayores se secaron el rostro

-nuestro hijo Shaka sabe cual es su destino ^U^ -hablo Shion – soy un padre tan orgulloso

-si lo se, siempre ha sido un buen hijo ^^ ; U ; -le secundo mama Dokho

**-todos : WTF (O.O)U**

**OFICINA DE LA SEÑORITA KIDO**

- no! …para nada… me niego!- dijo Shun –Saori yo no puedo hacerme cargo de esta compañía!

-pero Shunny, tu sabes que nosotros de lo único que nos gustaría hacernos cargo seria del orfanato –le dijo Hyoga

- como rayos acabamos en esto?...era a mi niii-san al que debíamos convencer no a mi!

- bueno pues, primero Ikki dijo que no ,después nosotros rodamos los ojos, trataste inútilmente de convencerlo, luego el dijo que no y después rodamos los ojos hacia ti ^^ -contesto muy alegre el Pegaso -y por ultimo preguntaste como habíamos acabado en esto ^^ jeje

-hay maldita sea no quiero! –dijo Shun

-vamos chicos no he pedido que lo decidan ahora…-trataba de hablar Saori con una gotita de sudor en la frente, pero no le hacían caso

-para nada Shun tu destino es ser el señor de esta casa!- grito Shiryu

- claro que no!...yo no me veo como el amo de esta casa ,es mas preferible que Hyoga o Seiya se hagan cargo de esta compañía que yo! –sus palabras le llegaban su nii-san

- yo no pienso dejar a mi querido Shunny en manos de ese idiota de Tatsumi, y por mucho que me ruegue a la primera de cambio lo mando de una patada al yomotsu! –grito casi compungido el fénix

- A VER! –grito Seiya para sorpresa de todos –TODOS SON UNOS TARADOS, SHUN NO TIENE NI CONOCIMIENTOS DE UN HIJO DE FAMILIA NOBLE Y YA ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE ENBAUCARLO!

- O.O es verdad, Shun no duraría ni un minuto en ese mundo lleno de perversiones – meditaba el fénix

-oigan yo de mínimo ya he ido al colegio!- contesto Shun- o/

Todos- QUE!? XD

- Así es Shun fue al Instituto Miyamoto, el colegio que la compañía Kido dirige…- explico la ex señora Kido (N/A. por fin) – y ahí ustedes asistirán ^^

TODOS:QQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Escuela, Marinas y Roma **

"_**noche tras noche esperando su amanecer, esperando el volver a ver esos ojos que alguna vez me llamaron a su lecho"**_

-eres un traidor Shun! –grito Hyoga

- por que a nosotros, ¬u¬ bueno a ellos hazles lo que quieras pero a mi? …a mi porque?- dijo Ikki

-ya tranquilos muchachos – pidió Saori – esto no es para tanto

- como de que no?- pregunto indignado Shiryu – el nos ha traicionado!

- yo nunca lo haría – se defendía el Andrómeda que estaba a lado de Saori –pero si quiero que vallamos todos juntos ^^

Todos los caballeros se encontraban en la oficina de la señorita Kido, hablaban de un asunto importante que Saori quería arreglar antes de regresar al santuario, pues este demandaba a su señora y el tiempo y la venida de sus parientes titánicos se veía cerca

- ustedes….-dijo Saori

- NO /O.O/!

-deben…

-nooo –dijeron ellos - O.O

-asistir…

-noooo … O.O

- al instituto Miyamoto ^o^ -finalizo Saori

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO XD

-muchachos, vamos no debe ser tan malo -dijo Mu tratando de relajar las cosas – además mi alumno Kiki también asistirá al colegio

- mira mejor no digas nada Mu – le dijo su maestro Shion de forma regañona – que le juraste la armadura de Aries solo para que fuera al colegio ¬¬

- **¬U¬** tehe…-es que mi alumno es una persona bastante confiable ^^

-cállate ¬¬

-como sea muchachos, quiero que vean esto no como una obligación sino como una oportunidad, ya que yo no los obligare a ir a la escuela –continuo con su petición la diosa athenea

-usted no señorita pero nosotros si –dijo Camus –nosotros regresaremos al santuario pronto y en cuanto volvamos todos ustedes serán entrenados para tomar sus respectivas armaduras de oro, excepto tu Hyoga, tu serás nombrado como caballero de acuario de inmediato

Esa confesión dejo a todos asombrados era un hecho su futuro estaba decidido, Camus y los otros "maestros" ya habían discutido con el patriarca sus respectivas tareas, entrenar a sus alumnos, explotar al máximo todas sus técnicas y hacer de ellos unos caballeros de su propia talla, _**caballeros divinos**_

- Eso ya esta decidido desde que me derrotaste en la batalla de las doce casas, tú ya tienes derecho a tu armadura, pero mi querido alumno te falta conocer verdaderamente al mundo, por lo tanto asistirás a esa escuela –concluyo el acuario

- pero maestro Camus eso significa que usted ya no…- las palabras no salían pero el corazón se encontraba asustado, su maestro dejaría de serlo?

- no te preocupes, Camus seguirá a tu lado el nuca dejara de ser tu maestro – le dijo Milo notando unas traviesas lagrimillas en los ojos del cisne –además no dejare que este –señalando al pelirrojo –me deje como mama soltera –dijo poniendo cara de sufrido

- otra vez vas con eso?-pregunto el acuario –ya te dije que no te quiero como madre de Hyoga ,eres demasiado mujeriego para darle buen ejemplo a mi alumno!

- oigan eso quiere decir que…mi maestro será Aioros? O.O –pregunto Seiya totalmente asombrado, pues la lógica le decía que el guardia de sagitario, aquel héroe del santuario seria su mentor

-entonces…O.O yo seré alumno de Shaka de virgo? –Pregunto Shun con cara marcianito de toy story – y mi nii-san será alumno de Aioria ^^

-QUE?!- gritaron los ahora alumno y maestro (N/A: estoy disfrutando esto ^^ ), Ikki y Aioria

-tu ya lo sabias Aioria – le dijo el arquero a su hermanito

- si pero…aun mi cerebro no lo procesaba O.O – se defendía el gato dorado

-a ver muchachos esto esta decidido, irán a esa escuela y ya –concluyo el patriarca –y otra cosa importante, aparte de ir al colegio entrenaran con sus maestros los fines de semana empezando la próxima semana, entendieron?

- siii¬¬ - x 5

-Saori nos quieres mantener alejados de algo?- pregunto el fénix - por que esto es por demás sospechoso ¬¬

- o/o…para nada Ikki, por que lo preguntas? –Saori fue descubierta, pero Ikki aunque sabía que algo le ocultaban, tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer

-mmm….Shun tu iras, no?-pregunto el mayor

-etto…hi! ^Û^/

-entonces yo también voy –Ikki debía proteger a su hermanito pues desde la guerra con hades Shun lo tenia muy preocupado

- por cierto Saori-san – pregunto Seiya

- si , dime

- donde están afrodita y death acaso ya regresaron al santuario?

-OUO no, ellos están en Italia ^^

Todos -XDDDDDDDD?

_**Roma, Italia, 4 pm.**_

Death y Dita bajaban las escaleras del aeropuerto a toda velocidad, bueno de hecho afro iba persiguiendo a un muy emocionado cáncer, pues lo primero que hizo el caballero fue echar a correr nada mas piso su tierra natal aventando viejitas en el camino y mandando a volar a todos, el pobre piscis traía encima todas las maletas, de pronto el canceriano se paro de golpe y afro casi se estampa con el

- primero corres como loco y ahora te paras igual de tempestuosamente, que te pasa? –pregunto el ojiceleste

- TUT…OUO ESTOY EN CASA!-death tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su cara ,había estado así desde que supo que vendría a su amada madre patria , de pronto 5 autos lexus negros se cerraron en seco frente a los dorados ,de ellos salieron cuatro mujeres en trajes negros y un adolescente vestido de igual forma ,una de ellas era castaña ,la otra era peliazul,y las dos menores eran peliblancas ,el joven tenia un cabello color negro , la gente tras los caballeros salieron corriendo, esta por demás decir que traían cara de matones

- así que este bastardo se atrevió a regresar a su casa, eh? –dijo la castaña – y que clase de bienvenida espera?

- pues…yo esperaba algo como llevarme al paraje solitario mas cercano y golpearme hasta la muerte o la inconsciencia ¬U¬ –contesto death paniqueando a dita – pero eso ni en un millón de años Catalina ^^

- O.O…OUO JAJAJAJAJA no has cambiado, nii-san –contesto la castaña

- ni tu Catalina, afrodita…-llamo death – ellas son mis hermanas, Catalina (la castaña).Mariana,(la peli azul),Ana y Alejandra ( las peliblancas) y el es Giancarlo mi hermano menor –hola ,mucho gusto ,soy Alexander ,Alexander Cromwell –contesto respetuosamente el caballero de piscis ,esto dejo impresionado a death pues casi nunca usa su nombre real

- cuando papa recibió la carta del patriarca diciendo que venias mando a llamar a todos sus hijos e hijas ,por eso vinimos por ti –dijo mariana

- así que mis hermanos también están en roma ¿- se dijo death , afrodita comenzó a procesar las cosas

-/ lexus negros de lujo + trajes negros + cara de matones…O.O…no es posible/…death –llamo el peli celeste –una pregunta, cuantos hermanos tienes? **·/·**

- O.O yo?...mmm…tengo 10 hermanos ^^

- pronto serán 11, hermano ^^ - le dijeron las menores

- QUE?...mama esta esperando de nuevo? – pregunto casi infartado - no puede ser mi padre esta loco!

- / 11 hijos!...eso solo quiere decir una cosa/ death tu padre es…el don de la mafia italiana? – pregunto el piscis casi infartado y con su alma a dos metros de distancia sobre el

-eh?...ahhhh siii ^^ mi padre es Marco D`griagnni, el don de la mafia de toda Italia ^^, por?... O.O Alexander! Estas bien?

El ultimo guardián de las doce casas se desmallo y cayo con todo y maletas, (–o- )0

_**Mientras tanto en las orillas del mar, frente a la mansión Solo**_

-sabe señor me impresiona- dijo Sorrento que acompañaba a Julián a la orilla de la playa privada de la residencia solo – sus sueños últimamente son demasiado vivos y reales

- si, lo son…/pero si mis conjeturas son ciertas, entonces…/- con un gesto de su mano el joven solo abrió una cámara secreta en el acantilado, en ella se divisaba un ojo de agua color aqua marina muy suave y luminoso -Sorrento ahí viene…

Así era su Tetis salía del ojo de agua, portaba sus escamas de sirena y traía consigo la vasija de Poseidón y también el tridente dorado de este

- Mi señor Julián he traído ante usted lo que me pidió – dijo la sirena haciendo reverencia y mostrando los encargos

- así lo veo mi adorada Tetis – contesto el peli celeste tomando su tridente y caminando a la orilla del ojo de agua

- joven Julián, para que a mandado por estas cosas?- pregunto el marina pues temía lo peor

- como tu bien lo dijiste, mis sueños son muy reales últimamente y por eso debemos tomar medidas desesperadas, ay que llamar a mis queridos marinas

- pero…- sirena no estaba del todo convencido – y la vasija señor?

- ahh…eso es como un seguro de vida, vamos mis queridos amigos debemos traer devuelta a _**"nuestra familia"**___ - Julián tomo el tridente y lo apunto en dirección del ojo de agua, este comenzó a brillar en un tono dual de color oro y azul – muy bien, sirena Sorrento inicien el ritual!

Tetis comenzó a tocar una sola tonada, era hermoso su canto, justo como debiera cantar una sirena, Sorrento no se quedaba atrás, el joven toco su flauta con una melodía que contrastaba por completo con el canto de Tetis y su propia sinfonía final

-muy bien…ahora… - Julián elevo su cosmos divino y lo trato de encender al máximo, el tridente pareció reaccionar a su amo y comenzó a brillar en dorado – MIS QUERIDOS MARINAS SU SEÑOR LES LAMA, VENGAN A MI UNA VEZ MAS Y DEJEN SU TALAMO DE FUNEBRE BELLEZA, REGRESEN DEL SUEÑO LLAMADO MUERTE Y SIRVANME DE NUEVO!

-VEN A MI LEUMNADES, BESTIA DE MIL FORMAS, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO ANTARTICO!

El suelo del recinto retumbaba, pronto una sombra salió del ojo de agua enfundada en las escamas del marina de las ilusiones, la sombra tomo mil formas en un solo instante, Seika, Camus, Shun, todo su repertorio en un solo instante y finalmente ,la salamandra satanica,para después tomar la forma de…

-Kaza de leumnades, a su servicio mi señor Poseidón –dijo hincado el marina

- PRESENTATE ANTE MI POSEDOR DE LA LANZA DE ORO, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO INDICO!

Del ojo de agua la fina salida de la lanza fue lo primero en tomar forma, después del agua salió el marina, tomo su lanza y se hinco ante su señor

-Krishnna de Crissaor, a sus ordenes su majestad -el marina se hinco junto a su compañero de armas con el ojo de agua tras de si

-VEN A MI HIPNOTIZTA DE NAVIOS, MI APRECIADO SCYLLA PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO PACIFICO SUR!

Las figuras de las seis bestias de la marina tomaron forma para después fundirse en una sola

-Io de scylla, ordéneme emperador

-VUELVE A MI, TEMIDA POR TODOS Y FIEL SIRVIENTE DE LOS DIOSES BESTIA DEL MITO, KRAKEN, PROTECTOR DEL PILAR DEL OCEANO ARTICO!

Del ojo de agua de una forma muy elegante el joven peli verde salió enfundado en su escama, mientras caminaba un puente de hielo fue formado por sobre el agua

- Isaac de kraken, a sus ordenes mi señor Poseidón

-Y POR ULTIMO MI QUERIDO CABALLO DE MAR VUELVE SER MI VIGIA, PROTEGHE OTRA VEZ EL PILAR DEL OCEANOPACIFICO NORTE!

Del ojo de agua Bian el marina del hipocampo, camino por sobre el puente de hielo y se hinco junto al resto dando sus respetos a su señor Poseidón

- Bian del hipocampo a sus ordenes emperador Poseidón, sus fieles marinas a su voluntad dios del mar.

Julián bajo el tridente se veía totalmente exhausto y cayó a los brazos de Sorrento quien igual que Tetis dejó de emitir esas melodías

-mis adorados marinas, no saben la alegría que me da verlos otra vez…espero no perderlos de nuevo…

El joven solo se desmayo en brazos de su guardián, mientras el resto de los generales se acercaba a el

- Sorrento, dinos por que nuestro emperador nos regreso a la vida – dijo el kraken – no es que no me guste la idea, pero esto es extraño

- tiene que ver con sus sueños, él últimamente a estado viendo lo mismo una y otra vez- contesto el flautista

- que? – preguntaron los presentes al unisonó

- el fin de nuestros días

_**En la orilla del rio Aqueronte, dominios destruidos del infierno**_

El infierno estaba destruido en su totalidad, los muertos caminaban en la nada en una sola dirección, mientras una sombra humanoide caminaba en dirección contraria, ésa sombra tenia consciencia, sabia que su destino era el _**Giudecca**_, otra sombra le tomo del hombro, esta recién llegada traía consigo una luz muy poderosa, los muertos salían corriendo y quemados después del contacto de esta, excepto la sombra que sostenía del hombro, ella no salía corriendo pero se resistía a ese poder de luz

- Llegas tarde – dijo la sombra – pero lo trajiste

- así es te prometí traerlo, y además Zeus nos proveerá de todo cuanto necesitemos ^^ - dijo la luz

-oye dime algo, tú sabias todo cuanto nos paso? – pregunto el bulto oscuro al de luz

- mis visiones así como las de la fuente nunca son completas ,a veces solo me muestran platicas, imágenes o sucesos ,pero nunca completos como tal ,así que ..No ^^

- que bien te escudas

- vamos Delian, debemos despertar al ejercito de Hades de su letargo, para que se unan en torno a su señor-al fin el bulto de luz se dejo ver por completo, era Kaia la guerrera de la insignia de Pegaso, su cabello lacio y castaño volva con el viento sombrío del inframundo

- ya lo se Kaia, de igual el tridente de pandora que Zeus nos dio debe hacer todo el trabajo por nosotras-la sombra cambio su imagen, ya no era solo oscuridad si no una joven de cabellos negros ébano y unos zafiros por ojos, luminosos radiantes y fríos sumamente fríos

- jeje, esto va ser divertido ^^- dijo Kaia esbozando una sonrisa casi maquiavélica en su rostro

Lo que quiero proteger, Miyamoto, Londres

"_**el trueno, el cielo, y la tierra, no son nada ante ella, ella lo es todo, pero mas es nada y la nada es mas poderosa que el todo"**_

Era de día en la mansión D`Griagni, amanecía en el cielo, los rayos del sol hacían acto de presencia y sobre todo en el rostro del caballero mas hermoso de los 88 de la orden de Athena, afrodita se encontraba recostado en una hermosa cama tipo imperial con sabanas de seda y satín, despertaba un tanto perezoso y mirando todo totalmente sorprendido por el lujo de esa habitación

- Pero…donde…estoy? –se pregunto el caballero, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y una linda criaturita entro, con sus piecitos camino de la entrada a los pies de la cama

- ola! –dijo el par de ojos miel que miraban a afrodita con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ola nena…me podrías decir donde estoy? –pregunto el pisciano

-jeje… estas en la casa de mi abuelo ^^

La puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció death en el dintel de la puerta, traía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

- Isabela, tu papi te busca hermosa ^u^ -dijo el de la cuarta casa

- tío franco ^^ -la niña se abalanzo hacia su tío y el de cáncer la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la puerta – solo quería conocer a tu "escudero "–dijo la niña

- jeje ya lo veras después ahora ve con tu padre, si no te juro que esta vez si se infarta ^^ - la pequeña salió del cuarto, death se dirigió a la cama sentando se junto a su amigo

- "escudero"?- pregunto afrodita

- Francesco debe de dejar de contarle tanto cuentos ^^ -contesto cáncer – y dime ya te sientes mejor afro?

- si, gracias, dime que rayos paso?

- te desmayaste al enterarte que soy hijo de la mafia y te trajimos a mi casa en roma ^^, de eso la tarde de ayer

- O.O ósea que no fue un sueño, en realidad eres un hijo del don de la mafia italiana? O.O

- ^o^, si mi padre es el 6º líder de la familia D'Griagni, se supone que yo seria el 7º, pero me fui al santuario ^^, después de mi están mis hermanos y como somos muchos no hubo problema en que yo fuera caballero es mas mi padre esta mas que orgulloso de mi ^^

-ya entiendo ^^-dijo afro –dime cuantos hermanos aparte de las chicas de ayer tienes?

-en total somos 10 y con el nuevo bebe 11, yo, Catalina, Francesco, Mariana, Pierre, Alejandra, Paolo, Ana, Angelo, y Giancarlo, el nuevo bebe se llamara Luciano si es hombre y Lucia si es niña ^o^

-O.O...ok no diré nada, solo que tu padre esta loco- dijo dita

-dímelo a mi ^^-, bueno ya levántate es hora de desayunar, además quiero que lo conozcas

- conocer?...a quien?

- a mi padre ^^- dijo el canceriano

-oye ..Death, ahora se porque querías ser caballero –afrodita tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de alegría total pues su amigo tenia una razón para ser caballero

-O.O…ja, ellos son mi razón de pelar y lo que quiero proteger – contesto franco

-estas feliz o no?

-O/O tanto se me nota?...la verdad es que si estoy muy feliz –dijo abriendo la puerta –vamos no tardes

_**Mientras tanto en Japón **_

En la limosina Kido se encontraban Saori, Shion y los 5 enjuiciados, digo los caballeros de bronce (N/A: awww son un amor ^u^),estos habían sido listos y habían puesto una condición para ir al colegio la cual consistía en que si uno no estaba de acuerdo con las instalaciones o algo así ,los demás no se quedarían ,pero todos sabemos que Saori es mas lista que eso ^^ y ella también les puso una condición ,si no era esa escuela seria otra ,los bronces estaban a punto de negarse pero ,Seiya acepto embobado por su diosa ,y es por eso que todos sus hermanos trataban de reprimir su instinto asesino hacia el Pegaso

_**(¬¬)(¬¬) (O.O) (-.-) (-.-)**_

- De verdad no te creo- le dijo Hyoga – a ti si te dice salta del puente de Brooklyn no lo piensas dos veces y tomas el primer vuelo a los estados unidos 

-no es mi culpa, Shun es el traidor complotero!- dijo el Pegaso tratando de zafarse del asunto

- eso no es cierto, todo hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria cuando tu decidiste hacerle caso a Saori como siempre - se defendió el pequeño shunny bunny

- si Seiya dile de una vez por todas que la amas –dijo Ikki

- que yo no la amo!- termino por gritar Seiya

-ya llegamos –dijo Tatsumi

Llegaron a la escuela, si la prestigiosa escuela Miyamoto llena de espacios verdes, canchas y espacios libres para sus más de 10 clubes con salones amplios y maestros de primer nivel su estándar académico es el mas alto de todo Japón ,academias como _**Shinwa y Ouran**_ han adoptado su estándar y prototipo educativo /N/A: si jajajajajajajajaja sobre todo Ouran ^^),los caballeros bajaron de la limosina junto a su diosa y a su patriarca, pero nada mas entraron a la escuela entendieron que era un hecho que Shun estudio ahí

-kya*U* Shun –sama!

-Shunny-sempa!

-Shunny-Kun!

-oh miren es Shun!- dijo uno de los chicos del cole

-oh espero que vuelva al colegio, con el aquí el torneo de americano será pan comido ^^-contesto otro

Las chicas muertas por el, los chicos idolatrándolo y su Ikki-niisan apunto de rostizar gente, el pequeño peli verde tomo del brazo a Ikki, el fénix trato de tranquilizarse, caminaron a la oficina del director, pero nada mas estuvo sin vigilancia Ikki lanzo la famosa "mirada congelante del fénix", cuándo entraron a la oficina el director los recibió casi llorando de felicidad así mismo se lanzo a abrazar a Shun

-Shun Kido-sama, ya esta de vuelta!- el director abrazaba a Shun con lagrimas a moco tendido ^^- no nos vuelva a dejar se lo imploro - dijo el director de Miyamoto hincándose frente al peli verde y sus hermanos – se lo pido de rodillas

- señor Miyamoto, porfavor la escuela esta mejor sin mi O/O- dijo Shun totalmente apenado por la situación

-eso no es cierto, aun recuerdo como usted nos llevo a la gloria de dos torneos nacionales de campeonato en básquetbol

- ósea que mis partidos contra ti son simples escaramuzas?- pregunto indignado el dragón

-bueno es que…al demonio, no tengo por que contestarles ¬/¬ , señor Miyamoto hemos venido mis hermanos y yo para tratar de asistir a la escuela

- OUO, sus hermanos y usted?- el director pensaba que su fortuna al tener a Shun se multiplicaría por 5

-si pero aquí no hay nada que nos pueda tentar a quedarnos – dijo Ikki, aunque esa oración sonó a reto para Saori y para el director, quienes idearon un plan con solo mandarse miradas de complicidad

- creo que eso es verdad,- dijo el director – de todos modos, el club de futbol no requería otro miembro

- futbol OUO?– dijo Seiya, Hyoga al verlo tan feliz se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían

- chicos tratan de convencer a Seiya – dijo el cisne

- maldición se va a repetir lo de la mansión ¬¬ - contesto Shiryu – esperen…recuerden tenemos un trato, deben convencernos a todos si no, no nos quedamos

- cierto y ni que el club de natación o el de beisbol tuvieran vacantes - aunó Saori

-natación OUO? – dijo Hyoga

-maldita sea ya tienen a Hyoga – Shun estaba preocupándose – nii-san, nii-chan que hacemos?

-espera un momento es a mi a quien llamaste nii-chan?- pregunto Shiryu

-concéntrate Shiryu – lo regaño Ikki, aun así el ataque mortífero faltaba por llegar

-señor Miyamoto ahora recuerdo que el equipo de americano tiene nuevos aditamentos o no? ¬U¬ - dijo Saori quien traía en sus brazos a los chibis Seiya y Hyoga con un letrero que decía _**"los derrotados"**_

-OUO AMERICANO?- Ikki traía cara de gatito

-maldición nii-chan que hacemos?..El americano es el talón de Aquiles de mi nii-san –dijo Shun zangoloteando a Shiryu

-en serio Shun eso de llamarme nii-chan será cotidiano?- pregunto el dragón

- concéntrate, maldición grrrrrr

-ok, descuida a mi nadie me doblega como a esos tontos –se ufano el pelinegro dándole a su otouto una momentánea paz y confianza, ¬u¬ que no duraría mucho

- biblioteca de mas de seis millones de títulos ¬U¬ - soltaron de golpe tanto el director como Saori

-O.O al demonio donde firmo mi inscripción –dijo Shun al ver lo penoso de la realidad, era el único que quedaba de pie

-vamos Kido-sama –contesto el director – como la ultima vez que estuvo aquí vimos que le encantaba pintar cuadros, abrimos el club de arte en su honor ^^

- en serio? OUO

-espero Shun, tu pintas? – pregunto Shion

- si aunque mis pinturas no son muy buenas ^/^

- eso no es cierto...acompáñenme todos – el director llevo a los caballeros y a Saori al salón del club de arte –esta es la pintura que abrió las puertas a los alumnos integrantes del club

Todos miraron maravillados la hermosa pintura llena de perfección en cuanto a detalles y técnica que el director les mostro y mas Shion que casi se muere de un infarto al ver que en esa pintura estaban_**, SASHA, TENMA Y ALONE**_

-guau…esa joven se parece a ti Saori- menciono Hyoga

- si y ese chico se parece mucho a Seiya –aunó Shiryu – aun así no sabia que pintaras tan bien hermanito – dijo el dragón revolviendo los peli verdes cabellos de su hermano menor

_**Mientras tanto en Londres **_

En una mansión se encontraba recostada una chica de cabello café largo ,muy largo ,dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, sin que ella lo notara una joven rubia de su misma edad ,se acostó a su lado y movió un mechón de ese largo cabello café que caía como cascada sobre la cama

-que ocurre Korina tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto Kaia abrazando a su hermana gemela

- no es eso, solo que… quería…

-asegurarte que estoy viva?- pregunto la castaña

- si…-dijo la oji azul en un leve tono bajo

-y no eres solo tu – dijo su hermana peli roja ,que entraba en esos momentos al cuarto ,se recostó junto a sus hermanitas tomándolas en sus brazos en un hermoso abrazo -yo…yo también quiero saber que estamos vivas

En otra parte de la mansión, en otra recamara una joven de 18 años velaba el sueño de tesoro mas grande, Isabela, la pequeña Cromwell que con solo 16 años ya era toda una guerrera, desde hace 2 meses Delian y sus hermanas habían regresado sanas y salvas de su ultimo encuentro con los dioses, Delian la antigua guerrera dragona, velaba todas las noches el sueño de su pequeña hermana, pues el temor de represalias en contra de ellas por parte de los dioses seguía vivo.

-aunque los dioses nos hayan liberado, la marca de las sombras aun esta conmigo, aunque se que esta es la marca de mis pecados y no se podrá quitar con nada, Zeus fue muy listo al darme esta misión a mi y a Kaia pues siendo ella quien es y yo siendo quien soy nada se interpondrá en los planes del dios del trueno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"**su ira y su dolor por lo que le quitaron y la luz que ya no tiene….Athena debe pagar su pecado"**

Dita caminaba hacia el comedor para desayunar con todos, pero al llegar a la sala se encontró con una enternecedora imagen Death tenia a sus sobrinos alrededor de el, el caballero de cáncer les leía un libro," caperucita roja", los niños estaban encantados con su querido tío, se notaba en sus ojos que lo amaban y afrodita lo noto al instante

-oye, Alexander, vamos es hora de que lo conozcas –Death tomaba del hombro del caballero de piscis – me a estado moliendo toda la mañana para conocerte

-conocerme…O. O quién?-pregunto el peli celeste

-^^ mi padre

-O.O /mierda/

Death llevo a un cuarto a su amigo, el pobre pisciano casi se desmaya (de nuevo) por el miedo, las historias que se escuchan del _don de la mafia_ y todo eso, pero lo que encontró fue a un mago Clow cualquiera sentado en su sillón y rodeado de sus hijos e hijas y disfrutando del placer de un cigarrillo

-padre el es Alexander mi amigo y caballero alumno del señor Cardinale – dijo Death presentando al caballero

-ya veo si parece que Cardinale lo entreno, ese rubio maldito, tenia un gusto por los alumnos que me dejaba frustrado, los escogía de acuerdo al color de su cabello, pues entre mas hermoso este fuera…-mirando a afrodita para que el terminara la frase

- …mas hermoso seria su cosmos y la casa de piscis así como el jardín de rosas serian mas hermosos y servirían mejor a nuestra diosa…O.O… de verdad conocía mi maestro –pregunto dita

-claro, el era mi mejor amigo, en Grecia el me ayudo mucho pues yo era nuevo en el santuario así que fue mi muy querido compañero de armas –contesto el padre del canceriano – hasta que mi querida Lilia tubo a Franco

-no seas mentiroso Marco – dijo una mujer que recién entraba a la habitación, llevaba a un vestido rojo ,su cabello era largo del mismo color gris que el de Death – tu saliste del santuario pues no aguantaste que ellos no fueran tan sádicos

- Alexander ella es mi madre - presento Death a la mujer que tenia a su lado, esta de inmediato tomo a franco y lo abrazo

- eres como te recuerdo mi querido niño, te has ido tantos años que ya había olvidado tus ojos tan finos y tu hermosa sonrisa , no es así marco?

-así es Lilia, eres nuestro muy querido primogénito, después de que te fuiste al santuario tu hermana Catalina se hizo cargo del resto de tus hermanos y bueno cuando nos enteramos de que te convertiste en el caballero de cáncer ,me alegre tanto ^^ - contesto el padre de franco

- dinos hermano por que has venido? – pregunto Pierre ,el cuarto hermano de Death

- a es verdad – Death saco de su bolsa del pantalón una foto – ella es a la persona que quiero que busques mi querido padre ^^

- es hermosa, que pasa hijo la amazona tendrá un hijo tuyo o que ¬u¬ – pregunto el padre Death de topetazo

- QUE? O.O

-hay hermano no creo que nos necesites para esto o si? – pregunto Paolo [1]

- si la verdad es que la chica esta hermosa, pero no tiene mas de 20 o si?- pregunto Ángelo

- dejen de decir estupideces, es la sobrina de este imbécil!- grito el canceriano señalando a Alexander quien hacia la señal de amor y paz todo rojito

- quieres emparentar los clanes D´griagni y Veltora?!- pregunto confundida su hermana Ana

- Veltora? – pregunto el de la cuarta casa a su compañero

- si, ese es mi apellido – dijo Dita – pero yo y mi hermano adoptamos el apellido de nuestras esposas al nos, mi nombre cambio al llegar al santuario y por eso mismo yo ya no soy conocido en mi casa como Alexander Veltora

- entonces cual es el apellido de la chica? –pregunto Giancarlo el hermano de Death

- ella es , Delian Cromwell – contesto el pisciano ,todos lo miraron como si lo que acababa de decir fuera la aberración mas horrible del mundo

- ella es tu sobrina? – pregunto el padre de franco – y por que debiera la, esa mujer es una asesina desquiciada ,ni en mil universos la buscaría ,ES MAS NI POR QUE EL PATRIARCA MISMO ME LO PIDIERA LO HARIA!

- y si lo pide atenea?- pregunto el de cáncer - ou

- entonces ya lo pensaría mejor ^^ - contesto muy alegre el don

Y en Japón

Los caballeros de bronce iniciarían sus clases dentro de una semana a si que los caballeros de oro así como Saori les ayudarían a estudiar para entender las clases, sobra decir que los que estaban mas que contentos eran Shun y Shiryu los cuales parecía almejas felices

(OUO) (OUO)

Mientras saga les enseñaba cálculo diferencial, en el tema de límites de una función, y también estaba tan contento como una almeja

(OUO)

Pero los que estaban hasta la… de esas lecciones eran por obviedad Seiya, Hyoga y el fénix, estos parecían torturados, una por que a Seiya no le importaban las clases y dos por que Hyoga estaba dormido, ya que el calor de Japón le atrofiaba el cerebro y bueno, no hay que esperar mucho de Ikki, además esta ahí por su hermano y no por gusto

(ONO) (-N-)ZZZZZ ( ¬.¬)

-Entonces cuando una función no llega a ningún punto quiere decir que?- pregunto saga y tras dar una mirada rápida a sus seudo alumnos ,supo quien seria su victima – OuO Hyoga?

El pobre cisne estaba más que ido así que Seiya le dio un codazo para que despertara

- -n-…..O.O…etto….etto…no…el limite no existe? – pregunto el cisne tratando de atinarle a la respuesta

-¬¬ pura suerte deja ya de dormirte- le dijo el sensei Saga ^^

La vida de escuela de los caballeros tendrá que dar un cambio de 360 grados pero , la escuela no es peor que el infierno de hades o si?

"_**año tras año soñando con la misma noche de abril, año tras año esperando por la luz que se extinguió en el brillo de esa niña, no mas ella debe pagar, ponerlo en su contra hacerle ver su error, eso debe hacer"**_

-mucho gusto …..Mi nombre…es…..es…..O/O …Kido Seiya ,es un gusto conocerlos, espero que podamos llevarnos bien

Así se presentaba Seiya al nuevo salón de clases, para el era algo nuevo presentarse con ese apellido…o bueno si quiera usar apellido, a su lado estaba Shun que ya estaba acostumbrado a estar entre tantos compañeros que los miraban como si estuvieran viendo la maravilla de las maravillas, bueno las chicas sobra decir que estaban alucinadas con ellos y los manes los veían como si fueran la copa del mundo ,si el estaba así sus hermanos estaban peor …bueno Ikki ,su dulce carácter(n/a: vil sarcasmo) lo ponía como jitomate y mas por las caras de la chicas casi cayéndose sobre el fénix ,los maestros habían hablado ya con el director y habían sido informados de los pormenores del porque estaban ellos en la escuela y del porque desaparecerían bruscamente de la misma ,si Athena los necesitaba ,el profesor de los mayores (Hyoga,Shiryu e Ikki )era un maestro un tanto estricto pero entendió bien la situación además no era la primera vez que trataba con un esbirro de un dios griego ,el profesor Satoshi era muy bien aceptado tanto entre el resto de los profesores como de los alumnos ,Saori fue instruida por el cuando era niña así que sabia en que manos dejaba a sus "hermanos políticos", el profesor sentó a Ikki y a Shiryu juntos alado de la ventana yal final de las filas ,a Hyoga lo sentó junto a la delegada de la clase Amyan Brelleker, una chica de cabello rojo recogido en una coleta y con hermosos ojos verdes ,era la mas lista del grado y una de las mas atléticas de la escuela parte del club de gimnasia y capitana del mismo .

- cuando acabe el día, les prestare mis notas para que se pongan al día con las materias, ne?- decía la pelirroja Amyan al inicio del receso

- si, muchas gracias – contesto el dragón – por cierto si quieres que tus libretas estén seguras a la hora de prestárnoslas, lo mejor será que me las des a mi, si no mis hermanos las destrozaran ¬u¬U

- estas diciendo que no puedo tener una libreta en mis manos?- pregunto Ikki quien se sintió un poco ofendido – O.o?

- sin quemarla? – pregunto cisne _ no creo que puedas señor "prendo las alarmas de incendio de la mansión en la noche" UO

- mira quien lo dice , el que no puede dormir lejos de la ventila de aire acondicionado y necesita 20 hieleras junto a su camita :P – se defendió el fénix

- ha?...O/O – sobra decir que Amy tenia la cara de what

- nada, O/O estos idiotas no saben cerrar su boca ,con esa clase de comentarios tan ilogicos , verdad? –pregunto el dragón hacia sus hermanos con cara de pánico y sudando frio

Por las escaleras del edificio corrían a todo lo que daban Seiya y Shun, de hecho Seiya corría tras de Shun

-apresúrate Seiya no quiero llegar tarde ^o^ –decía el conejito un tanto exasperado de la demora de Pegaso, pero no se le puede pedir ser rápido si todavía no ha desayunado o si? ^^

- no corras conejito!...aun no desayuno…no le exijas a mi cuerpo responder tan rápido a tu aceleración…además a todo esto por que la prisa? O.O

- por que quiero desayunar con todos en la azotea, ademas quiero ver…ver…ver algo

- ha? – Seiya casi se caía de espaldas al abrir la puerta del salón de sus hermanos, pero era inevitable, la imagen era la siguiente: Ikki junto a Hyoga sentados espalda con espalda en la ventana del salón y Shiryu recargado junto a su silla platicando muy amenamente con ellos

-pero…/cuando empezaron a llevarse tan bien esos dos, acaso esa noche todo fue perdonado?/ -Seiya y Shun estaban igual de sorprendidos

- nii-san! ^^ - grito el peli verde

- oh ya era hora , me muero de hambre – dijo el fénix – vamos Shun ,traeremos el desayuno para todos …aunque si escojo algo que no les gusta se amuelan y se lo comen ¬u¬ -saliendo con el conejito del salón

- por eso llevas a Shun a tu lado, el no permitiría esa clase de acciones de tu parte para nosotros…_nii-san! –_ contesto Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros y guiñando el ojo

Salidos los hermanos del salón, los restantes se dirigieron a la azotea, eso de ser dueños de la escuela es tan genial ,si por que tienes acceso a todos los salones ,para pronto tienes acceso a la llave maestra de la escuela

-oye Hyoga! – Seiya tomaba del saco a su hermano mayor – tu e Ikki …

- te preguntas el por que de nuestro cambio, pequeño otouto?- dijo el cisne alborotando el fleco del castaño

-a decir verdad yo también estoy interesado – aseguro el dragón, quien como el para curosear

-esa noche…esa noche en que nos enteramos que aquel sujeto era nuestro "padre"…Ikki estuvo por irse pero lo detuve a tiempo UO ya saben que por mi conejito soy capaz de todo…hasta de poner mis sentimientos de por medio – pronuncio por lo bajo el cisne

Flash back"/

Era ya de noche en la mansión Kido, sus habitantes se encontraban algunos dormidos y otros apunto de dormirse y otros tantos…a punto de se, Ikki caminaba por ultima vez por esos pasillos de la mansión, al caminar por ellos no pudo evitar toparse con el corredor de sus hermanos , sobre todo con el de su pequeño hermano Shun , su corazón no podía resistir ese embate de ver a los ojos a esa persona tan especial y decirle que después de todo tendría que marcharse ,pues la idea de ser hijo de esa persona a quien odiaba tanto le parecía horrible ,camino hacia la entrada y miro por ultima vez esa escalera para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con alguien

-sabia que si esperaba lo suficiente te encontraría escapando

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba- Que rayos quieres "_pato siberiano"_?- pregunto Ikki a la sombra

-nada…solo quería…

-que demonios estas comiendo?- pregunto el fénix- O.o?

- un plátano –dijo Hyoga saliendo de las sombras

-que diablos haces aquí?- Ikki fue directo al grano ,desde hace años el y el pato como suele decirle tenían resentimientos entre si ,por eso no se llevaban muy bien, tan solo por el hecho de que Shun era su tesoro mas preciado ,el fénix podía soportar a Hyoga pues si lo lastimaba lastimaría a Andrómeda

-solo quería ver la forma en que solucionas las cosas…y el como huyes de la verdad eso es todo- contesto Hyoga de manera fría y arrogante

-a que demonios te refieres?- pregunto el fénix un tanto molesto

-a la manera en que dejas a Shun, nuestro hermano…- eso ultimo Hyoga lo dejo bien recalcado, si Shun también era su hermano, y aunque Ikki no sabia por que eso le molestaba

-sabes para hablarme de esa manera el plátano que estas comiendo debe tener valor extra integrado- espeto Ikki

-…si tiene mucha, quieres verdad Ikki?- Hyoga le contesto de la misma forma a Ikki ,con eso el fénix estaba hecho una furia se fue directo contra el cisne y lo tomo del cuello de la playera, este no mostro ni la mas mínima vacilación o miedo

- de que te enojas –pregunto cisne tomando las manos de Ikki entre las suyas-si ni siquiera eres hermano de Shun o bueno no tanto como yo – esto último esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad, Ikki no se contuvo mas y le lanzo un puñetazo a Hyoga después lo volvió a tomar del cuello

-vuélvelo a repetir y te ira mal …- Ikki estaba mas que enojado pero si armaba un escándalo despertaría a todos en la mansión y eso era lo que menos quería hacer

-cual es?- pregunto cisne como si no le doliera el golpe y con una mirada de indiferencia y desprecio hacia Ikki

-que?...

-cual es…su comida favorita?

-O.O

-su color favorito?...

-…..

-su animal favorito?...

-…

- o mejor aun dime cual es…..- Hyoga comenzó a dar fuerza al agarre entre sus manos y a elevar su cosmos-….CUAL ES EL SENTIMIENTO QUE PROVOCAS EN SHUN AL IRTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!? – Hyoga le lanzo un puñetazo congelado a Ikki, ocultando sus lagrimas tras el estruendo – nunca has estado con nosotros lo suficiente Ikki!...y ahora…ahora tu pretendes que yo te deje ir así como si nada?!

En la mansión Seiya sintió el cosmos de Hyoga elevarse y se alarmo de inmediato salió de su cuarto pretendiendo ir a ver que pasaba aunque el estaba seguro de lo que sucedía por eso al pasar por el cuarto de Shun pensando que su hermano estaría escuchando eso y probablemente llorando entro ,pero lo que vio lo dejo aliviado Shun traía puestos unos audífonos y dormía plácidamente

-nuestro hermano no debe escuchar esta discusión además duerme así de placido por que esta escuchando Blue forever en versión acústica- dijo el pelinegro recargado en la ventana

- te me adelantaste "_nii-chan"-_dijo Seiya viendo a Shiryu – dime ya terminaron?

- por supuesto que no y menos por que Ikki golpeo a Hyoga – dijo el dragón pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Seiya para ver juntos por la ventana el espectáculo

Abajo las cosas con el fénix y el cisne no iban bien pues ambos estaban lanzándose golpes así como aire congelado y caliente mientras se gritaban cosas, Hyoga era el mas afectado por la situación pues se resentía de su hermano a Ikki le tenia un profundo cariño pero la pelea eterna por Shun entre los dos los acorralo a una relación de miradas asesinas y amenazas con el cosmos y de eso el cisne ya estaba harto

- Siempre escondiéndote de nosotros….no puedes entender que lo que queremos es que estés a nuestro lado?! – gritaba Hyoga

- si me quedo con ustedes solo los hare sufrir!...tu no sabes nada de mi Hyoga no finjas entenderme!

-SUFICIENTE!

-REESTRICCION!

Camus y Milo guiados por el cosmos de los dos bronces salieron al paso para detener su pelea, Milo les mando su restricción para darles tiempo de calmarse y que trataran de hablar

-ustedes son hermanos…-dijo Milo corriendo al lado de Ikki

- no enemigos…-dijo Camus tomando a su alumno por detrás pues el muy terco insistía en pelear – Hyoga deja de pelear

-acaso ustedes cinco no se tienen solo a ustedes?- pregunto Milo tratando de razonar con ellos-acaso el otro hermano no es el único para ustedes?...dejen de pelear entre si ,en estos momentos en que descubrieron la verdad deben estar juntos mas que nada…

-y ante todo –aunó Camus –no deben pelear entre si cuando la verdadera pelea es de ustedes juntos contra el mundo y lo que se viene.

-suéltame Milo!- grito Ikki zafándose del agarre del escorpio ,tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión ,paso a lado de Hyoga y le tomo del rostro ,limpio sus lagrimas y se metió a la casa no sin antes decirle- no me quedo por ti…si no por que…por que yo… -no podía decirlo aun ,pero Hyoga lo entendió y eso hacia infinitamente feliz a su corazón ,sin mas Ikki se interno en la mansión

En el cuarto de Shun los espectadores estaban felices por el avance emocional de esos dos

-vamos Seiya hay que irnos ,si Ikki nos encuentra aquí sabrá que espiamos "_la pelea de novios"_que tubo con Hyoga–dijo dragón abriendo la puerta del cuarto

-jaja esos dos nos van a divertir mucho con sus _escenitas,_…oye pero es cierto, no Shiryu?- pregunto Seiya al mayor

-si ,Ikki nos quiere ^^- dijo contento el dragón

Fin del flasback/

Los hermanos Kido tienen en cuenta que algún día volverán a pelear por la tierra y que quizá ese día este próximo por eso por ahora son felices comiendo juntos en la azotea de las escuela y rodeados de sus muy queridos amigos de oro.

[1] recuerden que los hermanos de Death son muchos pronto subiré todos sus nombre al facebook ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 7

"_**tres rayos bajaran del cielo, tres rayos queque vendrán de una misma energía una misma fuente, tres rayos primarios, tres rayos que cumplirán con su pacto para el mundo y para con Athena"**_

Kaia levitaba muy suavemente sobre su asiento en la limosina de las Cromwelll, la Pegaso tenía los ojos en blanco y su piel brillaba con una luz similar a la de la luna, su hermana Delian miraba a la pequeña con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras esta salía de su trance y se volvía a sentar en su asiento

-tus visiones son muy espontaneas y además de eso cada vez son mas frecuentes –dijo Delian mirando a su hermana

-el hecho de que la guerra este próxima, hace que mis visiones sean mas poderosas y por lo tanto mas frecuentes-contesto la castaña- además creo que el hecho de que Zeus me visite en sueños las hace mas largas y claras

-jajajaja, Zeus el padre de los dioses y uno de los mas poderosos del Olimpo, me impresione cuando el maldito se presento solo como espíritu – Delian miraba el camino a través de la ventana, se dirigían a la cede de la compañía Cromwelll en Japón, ellas habían llegado a el país del sol naciente desde hace dos semanas – y después de enterarme que su cuerpo humano ya había muerto, pues ya sabrás mi sorpresa aumento O.o

- Zeus simplifico su ser espiritual, para no lastimarte, si se presentaba en todo su esplendor, tu cuerpo se habría calcinado por completo y lo sabes…

- si, ya lo se Kaia en la larga lista de estupideces que el dios ha hecho no le va agregar calcinar a un humano….y mucho menos si ese humano le esta ayudando en sus planes, pero dime algo…

-que pasa? – la castaña tomaba su tableta electrónica para observar unos archivos

- como se llama la escuelita esa que dirigen los Kido?

ESCUELA MIYAMOTO

Los caballeros de bronce desayunaban en la azotea como todos los días, bueno solo cuatro de ellos ya que Hyoga estaba dormido como tronco en la mesa donde se supone estarían los alimentos de los santos y es que el rubio aun no se acostumbraba al calor de Japón, y no solo era el su maestro Camus tampoco se había acostumbrado, Milo tenia que estar al pendiente de el por que el acuariano terminaba por dormirse en el jardín o en los alrededores de la mansión

-Shun es divertido ver a Hyoga dormir y todo pero….-Dijo Shiryu – no crees que esto ya es un poco cotidiano?

- lo se Shiryu ,pero hay que dejarlo descansar …..Hyoga entrena todas las noches con el maestro Camus y las pocas veces que logra dormir en su cama de la mansión siempre tiene pesadillas , por eso me gustaría que durmiera un poco ^^

- pero no es el pato el que tiene las pesadillas enano, tu eres el que despierta a todos por tus gritos en la noche hermanito ¬u¬ - dijo Ikki quien miraba el cielo a través de la reja de seguridad de la azotea

-o eso fue solo una vez!- se defendió el Andrómeda

De inmediato y de golpe Hyoga se despertó cayéndose al suelo totalmente de narices y sin meter las manos, Seiya estaba por reírse cuando sintió como Hyoga se agarraba de su pantalones para parase dando como resultado que Pegaso también cayera

-jajajajajajaja!- Ikki estallo en risa de inmediato mientras Andrómeda los ayudaba a levantarse

-que paso?- pregunto Shun al rubio

-…itai…O.O…sentí que alguien venia a mi para matarme O,O , conejito ayúdame OnO!- contesto el cisne, en ese instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe y era nada mas y nada menos que

-AMYAN!- gritaron los hermanos del cisne

- HYOGA VOY A MATARTE!- la pelirroja traía el puño levantado, Hyoga de inmediato se oculto tras su conejito

- ahora que demonios le hiciste?- pregunto el peli verde

- te lo juro no lo se!

- ok, ok ,que demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto Ikki pretendiendo intimidar a la chica ,pero no lo logro- ¬o¬

- QUE TU MENSO HERMANO NO ENTREGO SU PARTE DEL TRABAJO ESCRITO Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE POR SU CULPA ME PONGAN 6 - dijo Amyan encarando a Ikki ,sobra decir que aparte de sus hermanos es la única que lo encara así - ¬o¬

Shun volteo a ver a su hermano y lo tomo de los hombros, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás notando sus negras intensiones

-AHORITA MISMO TE ME LARGAS ALA BIBLIOTECA A REALIZAR TUPARTE DEL TRABAJO HYOGA!- ni el humo de Hyoga fue visible pues nada mas Shun lo soltó, Hyoga hecho pies en polvorosa

-ya _cuñiz, nuestro_ tonto hermano no vuelve a arriesgar tu calificación – bromeo Seiya con ella - UO

Amyan enrojeció terriblemente – el y yo no somos novios…etto…O/O….

- Pero bien que quieren UO – dijo Shiryu dándole un codazo a su _cuñiz _

_-_será mejor que me vaya….O/O….Hyoga me espera en la biblioteca!- la muchacha se hecho a correr mientras el resto se quedaron viendo, tenían dos meses en esa escuela y tan solo en ese tiempo ya tenían acuñado en el alma hacer a Amyan parte de la familia (N/A: una muy rara familia ¬u¬).

- me parece que esos dos ya deberían decir que son novios- dijo Shun encogiéndose de hombros

-Papa Camus no va a dejar que su hijito Hyoga tenga novia-contesto Ikki muy risueño

- bueno tampoco mama Milo lo va a dejar o si?- pregunto Shiryu –OU/

-será mejor irnos Shun, si no la maestra Mikuru nos mata por llegar tarde a clase- dijo Seiya tomando la caja de su bento, Mu de Aries había tomado en su cargo hacer los bentos de los bronce, la verdad el lemuriano cocinaba muy bien.

Los caballeros regresaron cada quien a sus clases, era viernes mañana Shiryu tendría su prueba para entrar al club de kendo del colegio ,tanto tiempo pensando en que club era mejor y se decidió por el club que también lo ayudase como caballero , un consejo de Shura por la espada Excalibur que tenia en su mano derecha ,Ikki tenia ya su lugar en el club de americano uno hubiera pensado que escogería el mismo que Shun para estar cerca del conejito ,pero no ,al tomar la prueba inmediatamente fue reconocido como el novato mas capaza del equipo , Seiya también tenia su lugar en el equipo de futbol , Hyoga haría su prueba el mismo día que Shiryu ,pero para el equipo de beisbol ,Hyoga se creía capaz de estar en el equipo de natación y de beisbol al mismo tiempo pero estaba mas decidido por la natación .

La limosina de las Cromwelll llegaba a la escuela Miyamoto venían a pedir informes sobre el instituto, ordenes explicitas de Zeus, los Kido salían de sus clases y Hyoga junto a Ikki y Shiryu pasaron al modulo de informes para solicitar el horario de las pruebas de los clubes mientras sus hermanitos menores corrían a lo lockers para tomar sus zapatos

-se supone que deberías saber el horario, o no pato?- pregunto ikki recargado en la pared mientras esperaban la hoja del horario

-es que en ese momento estaba adormilado ^/^- goterón por parte de sus hermanos

-típico de ti ¬u¬ - el dragón tomo el horario mirándolo como quien busca algo

- (-_-)U shiryu no me digas que …TU TAMPOCO SABES TU HORARIO!-pregunto exaltado el fénix

-¬/¬ claro que lo se!-buscando rápidamente la hora-es a las 8am! ´3´/

-ustedes son siempre tan escandolosos?-pregunto el conejito llegando con sus hermanos- de verdad no puedo dejarlos solos jeje

-donde esta seiya?-pregunto Hyoga corriendo hacia Shun

-esta en los lockers recogiendo sus cosas, vacía su lockers para que no le roben nada jeje-dice el conejito con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno vamos a ayudarle –Shiryu guarda la hoja de los horarios en su maletín para acercarse a sus hermanos con ikki tras de el-o si no el no terminara para cuando Tatsumi venga por nosotros

Seiya metía sus cosas del locker a su maletín de una manera desordenada típica en el , un fino caminar entra en la escuela secundado de otro par de pies que de igual manera caminan con excelencia y son resguardados por un caminar fiel tras de ellos, Seiya sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente voltea desconcertado a observar al dueño de esa aura y sus ojos cafés se topan con unos zafiros que ya había visto antes, los zafiros lo miran imponentes y soberbios pero con un toque de sorpresa, los negros ojos llenos de tranquilidad pero también de orgullo observan el encuentro tras los zafiros ,siempre han estado tras de ellos, los hermanos de Seiya llegan felices y se desconciertan por ver a su hermano tan impactado ,voltean en sincronía para ver la razón del estado de su hermano….unas palabras los reciben

-ha pasado mucho caballeros -habla Delian esbozando una sonrisa soberbia y altiva tras de ella viene su hermana Kaia y su fiel mayordomo Jean-díganme como han estado?

FLASHBACK

Hace 4 años.

-estoy tan feliz hermana…de que estés con nosotras de nuevo!-dice Isabela abrazando a su hermana por detrás quien mira por la ventana de su oficina en la mansión Cromwell, Isabela irradia felicidad pero ,Delian no …

-saldremos al paso, no hay nada que los dioses nos pidan que no podamos realizar-habla tratando de dar ánimos Korina, la rubia y sus hermanas están rodeando a Delian, esperan algún movimiento violento de su parte

-además con el corazón de hielo de Korina y la llama eterna de Hefestos que radica en mi, todo nos será mas fácil-Akhani trata de relajar el ambiente pero es imposible esto ultimo enoja mas a Delian, la enoja mucho mas

-así es –secunda la idea Kaia la castaña que esta sentada en el sofá frente al escritorio- ahora empieza nuestra nueva vida, y no habrá nada que nos separe de ahora en adelante,** siempre estaremos juntas**

**-**POR QUE?!-suelta de repente la azabache mirando por la ventana todavía,aun no quiere verlas-por que me trajeron a la vida de nuevo!?

-no íbamos a dejar que murieras tan fácilmente ,Delian esa no es la forma de morir de una guerrera y menos una de nuestro clan-dice Akhani tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible

-lo fue para mi!-grita la azabache soltándose del agarre de Isabela ,tomándola de las manos y apartándola para no violentarse con su hermanita-morir en el campo de guerra y pagando por mis pecados! Esa era la manera perfecta para que yo muriera!

-TE QUEREMOS!-grita Isabela tratando de calmar a su hermana pero solo consigue una mirada fría por parte de esta-por eso lo hicimos!

-si lo se ,me quieren …pero..por que!?..por que se encadenaron a los dioses para hacerlo!?...-grita al fin Delian ,ese es su mas grande dolor , que sus hermanas no puedan ser libres, que por ella estén en esa situación-ahora tendré que liberarlas-espeta con resentimiento, pero no es resentimiento contra sus dulces hermanas ni contra los dioses aprovechados, si no contra ella misma, por existir ,pues si no existiera sus hermanas no estarían en esa situación

-pues no lo hagas!-grita Akhani

-lo hare Akhani!-enfrenta a los ojos a su hermana-lo hare aun si vuelvo a morir por hacerlo!...ustedes no deben pagar por mis pecados!

Akhani toma del cuello de la camisa a Delian,sus hermanas alertadas la toman de las manos para que no se enfrente a golpes ,pero en movimiento rápido se suelta de su agarre tirando a las gemelas al suelo-PUES TE VOLVERE A TRAER DE LAS CENIZAS DEL INFIERNO!...IRE POR TI AUN ASÍ TENGA QUE RENACER PARA HACERLO!...te queremos!..por eso li hicimos que te quepa en la cabeza eso Delian,nunca te dejaremos siempre estaremos contigo!

-me duele…..

-que?-pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos a su hermana, Delian mira hacia la ventana, el reflejo del sol en esta le da en el rostro a la oji zafiro

-me duele vivir…me duelen su cadenas…me duele que me quieran….

La luz del sol no dejaba que sus hermanas vieran las lagrimas en los ojos de Delian.

/

O.O así me quede yo después de leer el capitulo, y ya se es mas corto que los demás jeje es que estuve ocupada últimamente, andando de aquí para haya y bueno jeje, díganme como les esta pareciendo la historia ,si les gusta o si le dan tomatazos XD yo igual los acepto! Jeje ,esta historia se ha dio enriqueciendo con el paso de los años, recuerdo cuando era una niña de 10 años y todavía tenia mi libretita llena de papeles de color ,servilletas y cartones por que la escribía en todos lados jeje cada idea nueva que se me viniera a la mente la tenia que escribir en el momento o si no pufff! Desaparecía! O.O y no tienen idea del drama que yo hacia!.

Mi historia tiene fuertes bases en Ga Rei Zero,la historia de Yomi y de kagura me hace llorar ,pero realmente me inspiro como no tienen idea, Delian el personaje esta basado en Akashi ya Moka pero en su versión de vampiro, me agrado tanto esa imagen imponente y altiva ,poderosa y noble :D me enamoro, Delian es un personaje que aunque la base primaria es la vampira Moka ,tiene de todo morocho les guste.

DRACHEA.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"**quedarme callada, cerrar mis emociones, no hacer caso a nadie, no aliarme ni ayudar a nadie ese fue mi castigo"**

-Que…que haces aquí?-pregunto Seiya sin salir todavía del asombro

-vengo a pedir informes sobre la escuela, es cierto-voltea a mirar a su ayudante Jean-jean, please request reports in the magament school

-yes,my lady-Jean es un joven de cabellos rizos verdes oscuro escondidos bajo una gorra de chofer ,su cuerpo enfundado en un traje negro y su mirada azul turquesa bajo unos lentes redondos - excuse me

-hablas ingles?-pregunta Pegaso mirando a Jean salir hacia la dirección

-si, soy inglesa-contesta la azabache-bueno mitad inglesa, mitad sueca, aunque es una sorpresa verlos aquí díganme asisten a la escuela?

-el uniforme y los maletines no te dicen nada?-pregunta irónicamente ikki –además para que vienes a pedir informes?

-asistiré a la escuela-contesta la oji zafiro-bueno mis hermas mas que yo

-QUE!?-contestan todos

-O.O?...^o^ tenemos que ponernos al tanto de lo que paso con cada uno después de pelear con Apolo, pero eso será después, tengo que regresar a la empresa después de esto

-empresa?-pregunta Shun – a que empresa te refieres? ^o^

-Dominio Cromwell-contesta Kaia quien hasta ahora solo observaba a los caballeros-somos las dueñas del emporio de los Cromwell

-O.O!-el conejito se quedo blanco de la impresión, Tatsumi entraba a la escuela y al verlos ahí parados se molesto pues se suponía los esperaría en la salida

-oigan que rayos hacen aquí se suponía que ya teníamos lugar para que los recogiera! OoO?-Shun lo recibió con una mirada fría y terrorífica tomo a sus hermanos y se los lanzo a Tatsumi

-después nos veremos chicas!-se despidió el conejito de las guerreras-si quieren vayan a la mansión –dijo entregándoles un papelito con la dirección de la mansión y corriendo hacia la limosina con sus hermanos y Tatsumi sacados de onda

Delian y su hermana se les quedaron viendo con cara de what,tomando el papelito y viéndolo la dragona se sonrio y se lo entrego a su hermana

-O.O….¬u¬ esto es por demás provechoso, dime hermana Zeus lo tendrá todo planeado o le sale conforme a la situación?-pregunto la castaña

-el muy tarado nos ha de estar viendo, pero no hay problema, él quiere nuestros servicios y hay que dárselos…vamos con Jean

En la limosina de los Kido Shun se acomodaba en su asiento e ikki le ponía la mano en la cabeza-a ver que demonios te pasa? ¬o¬ por que nos aventaste al calvo de Tatsumi?

Tatsumi por su parte se encogía de hombros en el asiento del conductor, todos miraban al conejito que sacaba una laptop de su mochila

-miren esto!-mostrándoles la pantalla del aparato-este es el Dominio Cromwell ,es una compañía que se creía desaparecida desde hace años pero recientemente ha empezado a tomar fuerza hasta convertirse en el emporio familiar mas importante de Europa ,Saori a tratado de crear tatos con ellos pero se han negado, incluso trato de que Julián le ayudase

-y por que le pidió a Julián ese favor?-pregunto Pegaso

-¬u¬ celoso?-dijo cisne volteando a verlo pícaramente

-O/O claro que no!

-¬o¬ siguiendo con los negocios, Julián es el familiar del dominio y a el acuden los empresarios japoneses tratando de que les ayude a conseguir un trato con ellos pero hasta ahora se ha rechazado a todo aquel con el que han querido hacer tratos-Shun estaba serio mirando la pantalla de su laptop-si Saori logra hacer negocios con ellos la fundación Graude podrá extenderse por toda Europa y nos abrirá camino por el mundo de los nobles, eso ayudaría mucho a la fundación

-nobles?-pregunto el dragón-por que eso abriría el mundo de los nobles para la fundación?

-por que esas señoritas si de verdad hay sangre Cromwell en sus venas, son descendientes de Oliverio Cromwell, el que peleo contra Carlos I por el trono de Inglaterra

-Oliverio Cromwell! O.O….el que cancelo todas las fiestas e incluso la navidad, aquél puritano que pensaba que todo era pecado y que inclusive creo su propia iglesia?-el dragón tenia conocimientos variados ¬¬u

-OuO ese mero!...si ellas de verdad pertenecen a ese linaje tienen la posibilidad de abrirnos puertas al mundo noble y lo que es mejor eso ayudaría mucho a la fundación Graude, al orfanato y a la clínica!- contesto muy emocionado el conejito

-y tu crees que quieran hacer negocios con Kido?-pregunto cisne viendo por la ventana de la limosina – no creo que sea tan fácil si han rechazado a todos hasta ahora

-no hay que perder esperanzas en cuanto lleguemos hay que decirle a Saori

-y a Afrodita –aunó el dragón – recuerden que son sus hijas y que estuvo muy deprimido cuando regresamos del santuario

-eso es verdad pero ahora esta de viaje con Death mask visitando a la familia de este no?-cuestiono el Pegaso quitándose el saco del uniforme

-creo que regresan hoy en la noche –cerrando su laptop el conejito- después le preguntaremos a Saori ^^

-ya casi llegamos, solo falta pasar por el camino de atrás aunque realmente no entiendo por que siempre me hacen pasar por detrás de la mansión y no por delante!-Tatsumi estaba harto de pasar por detrás de la mansión se le hacia mas complicado el camino

-tu pasas por donde nosotros te digamos Tatsumi, es eso o quedarte sin trabajo –ikki siempre que podía amenazarlo con quitarle su trabajo lo hacia ^^u

Al tratar de pasar por detrás unas barricadas de remodelación les fueron puestas enfrente, cerrándoles el paso a todos esto los dejo impresionados pues detrás de la mansión Kido se encontraba otra mansión que yacía abandonada desde hace años y que cuando estaban aburridos se iban a divertir un rato ahí además de que a shiryu le fascinaba ir por que había una biblioteca llena de libros que aunque viejos y algo estropeados aun se veían las letras y se podían leer

-y ahora que demonios esta pasando aquí?!- Tatsumi estaba harto de manejar y estresado con las cosas de la empresa así que estaba con un humor de los mil diablos y si a eso le aumentamos el asunto de que hacia un calor horrible bueno, tenemos como resultado una bomba de corajes

-Tatsumi sal y ve a ver que diablos esta pasando- ikki tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos, él Tokumaru salió de la limosina enojado y todo, asotando la puerta

-nii-san deberías ser mas amable con el -o-u-dijo Shun mirando a su hermano en modo regañón

-que se aguante me estoy cobrando las que me hizo -O- -dijo ikki todo despreocupado

-oye esos son muebles nuevos no? O.O-pregunto seiya viendo como descargaban un camión de mudanza

-Eso parecen O.O,habran comprado la casa por fin?-reflexiono el dragón cruzado de brazos en modo pensativo

- Si es así tendremos vecinos! OuO -Shun era el único emocionado con la idea, los caballeros dentro de la limosina sintieron una amenaza baja con un cosmos que ellos ya conocían, salieron de la limosina y se encontraron a Tatsumi tras una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos turquesa ,asustado y temblando mirando por sobre el hombro de la chica

-Tabatha!...claramente recuerdo haberles dicho que eran los muebles Reyna Anne!-gritaba una chica de cabello rojo intenso y ojos lila

- no se preocupe señorita lo arreglare de inmediato….-o-u – dijo muy calmada la peliblanca luego se volteo a ver a Tatsumi – discúlpeme pero tendrá que hablar con alguien mas respecto al paso de su limosina, disculpe – haciendo una venia y retirándose

Los ojos de Ikki se llenaron de luz al mirar a aquella chica pelirroja – no puede ser!...O.O….eres la chica del fenix!

La muchacha volteo a ver al caballero y se quedo muda, sus ojos se centraron en el peli azul y luego en el resto de los caballeros y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sus hermanas llegaron a ella

-Akhani-nechan!...hay un hermoso rio en los limites de la propiedad, deberías verlo tiene peces muy hermosos y la luz da en todo su esplendor!-decía una jovencita de ojos celestes y hermosos cabello rizado con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo ,Isabela

- es hermoso el lugar ,seria lindo hacer un día de campo ahí y aparte la mansión que esta tras la nuestra es hermosa aunque no nos vieron OuO- continuo una hermosa oji azul cristalino que llegaba de la mano de la oji celeste, esta otra tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y su piel era casi blanca,Korina

- O.O…en serio?...O.O…ESPEREN UN MOMENTO….-volteo a ver a los caballeros- ustedes son los caballeros de Athena no? – pregunto Akhani

- O.O ….si, y tu eres la guerrera que nos ayudo a pelear contra Apolo no?- contesto Seiya

-si O.O… OuO a que curioso ,jeje

-nos encontramos a tus hermanas en la escuela a la que asistimos-dijo Shun entrando en la platica

- a Delian y a Kaia?... O.O ahora se donde se metieron esas dos, nos estamos mudando a esta mansión y ellas me dejaron con los problemas que conlleva –quejándose la pelirroja

- ustedes compraron esta mansión?- pregunto Shiryu – la nuestra esta tras la suya OuO

-es de ustedes esa mansión?- pregunto Isabela (la oji celeste) muy emocionada

-si es de los Kido, nosotros vivimos ahí y también su padre Afrodita, los caballeros de oro se quedaron a vivir con nosotros- Seiya por un momento dejo llevarse por la brisa que llegaba a ese encuentro y se permitió sentirse "un chico normal" por primera vez en su vida

-papa? – pregunto Isabela con destellitos en los ojos – OuO?

-si su padre esta con nosotros, bueno ahora mismo está con Death Mask en Italia – Shiryu estaba acomodándose su cabello ,el calor era insoportable con un cabello tan largo – me parece que llegaran hoy en la noche

-entonces iremos a visitarlos en la noche –dijo Akhani sonriendo –ademas hay que ponernos al tanto de los que paso con cada uno después de nuestro belico encuentro no?

-si,las esperaremos …pero necesitamos que nos habran el barricadas de remodelación nos estorban – ikki se estaba quitando el saco del uniforme,el calor era endemoniadamente horrible

-O.O…OuO claro!...Tabatha muevan la barricadas!- los camiones se movieron al instante y los caballeros subieron a su limosina

-nos vemos en la noche –los caballeritos se fueron a la mansión, llegando a esta se desconcertaron al encontrar la limosina de los solo estacionada frente a la mansión , entraron y encontraron a Kiki sentado en las escaleras jugando con su telequinesis y un papelito ,Saga estaba en el corredor caminando en círculos como gato enjaulado ,Milo sobre el barandal de las escaleras mirando el techo evitando que ideas extrañas pasaran por su cabeza .

-ya llegamos!-grito Seiya

-O.O ….ola!. Chicos llegaron más tarde de lo usual –contesto Saga saliendo rápidamente de sus ideas ,kiki por su parte corrió hacia los caballeros para darles la bienvenida

-es que nos retrasamos con justas intenciones…que pasa Saga?- pregunto Shun notando el estado de nervios del geminiano

-dime que hace la limosina de los solo frente a la mansión!-pregunto Seiya , el Pegaso aun no confiaba en Julian ,pues Saori les había dicho que el seguía siendo el re encarnador del dios de los mares y bueno influía mas el hecho de que alguna vez Saori estuvo en peligro gracias a el (bueno por Kanon …o.O..me hago bolas con ese tema)

-pues…la limosina…- Saga de verdad estaba contrariado y nervioso

- porque más la limosina estaría aquí?- Milo miraba a Seiya con la cara de "-_- neta debo explicártelo?" – Julian Solo está aquí con la señorita Saori …..

Llegando a donde estaban todos y saliendo de la oficina de Saori, Julian era escoltado por Sorrento su fiel marina

- Bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que tratar contigo Kanon-el peli celeste se detuvo al mirar a Seiya parado en la puerta de la mansión, uno casi podía ver los rayitos que se enviaban

- ….(-_- )-

-….- -(-_-)

- wow uno puede hasta tocar la tensión que hay! (-u-)/- Ikki no era como que muy discreto en sus comentarios, aunque saco a todos de la tensión, Julián se volteo a ver a Kanon que venía con Saori y Shion a cada lado del géminis

-escuchame,sabes que es una decisión difícil y la verdad prefiero que vengas a mí por tu propio pie, sin embargo …sabes muy bien que es…algo así como tu destino-luego volteo a ver a Saori-Saori querida como siempre ha sido un placer verte, vámonos Sorrento

El marina y su emperador se dirigieron hacia la entrada no sin antes obtener una mirada furica del escorpio y una molestia de parte del géminis mayor ,y porque no decirlo una lanzadota de rayos por parte de Seiya que Julian supo contestar con una sonrisita de superioridad y prepotencia, Shiryu e Ikki tomaron de los hombros a Seiya por que si no el pony se le aventaba al heredero marino .

Cada quien fue por su lado, Kanon seguido de Saga y de Milo subieron las escaleras rumbo a sus habitaciones,los bronce por su parte tenían que decirle algo a su diosa pero prefirieron hacerlo en un lugar privado y junto con el patriarca siguieron a Saori a su oficina

-las hijas de afrodita? O.O- la noticia le cayo como balde de agua fría a la diosa

-esas mismas!-afirmo Shun- y vendrán hoy en la noche!...saori esta es una oportunidad de uno en un millón!

-si ellas nos podrían ser de gran ayuda en la próxima guerra-medito el lemuriano mayor

-aparte de eso Shun tiene la idea de hacer negocios con ellas-explico Ikki pues al parecer estaban todos en distintos canales respecto al tema u.u

-sera mejor que llame a Afrodita para decírselo-tomando el teléfono para marcar a su caballero- despues de todo me rompia el corazón ver asi a afrodita ,tan deprimido y solitario

-es verdad! OuO ya e imagino como se pondrá cuando las vea! OuO-dijo Shun todo ilusionado

-Saori te encargamos el resto a ti nosotros debemos ir a hacer la tarea –seiya estaba fastidiado por ver a su "nemesis" y lo mejor era romperse la cabeza con los problemas de algebra que la profesora les había mandado,ni adiós dijo solo se levanto y salio de la oficina dejando a sus hermanos con cara de -_-u

-nos vamos Saori hay un pony que debemos golpear!- Ikki tomo a Shun y a sus otros hermanos y los saco de la oficina llevándolos a la cocina para darle alcance al pony que en esos momentos ya estaba asaltando la alacena y que al verlos entrar desvio la mirada

-ya se que me van a decir!... /-3-/…pero ustedes vieron como me miro!...ÓoÓ el empezó!-se trato de justificar ante sus hermanos pero era imposible

-tu siempre que lo ves lo miras como si quisieras matarlo!...-u-

-Shun sabes que si pudiera lo mataria a golpes!...´3´!

-pero …no lo haras y todos sabemos por que :D –hyoga sacaba muy campante una rebanada de pastel ….que Ikki le quito después –OnO oye!

Ikki degustando el pastel- si todos sabemos por que no lo haras…la razón tiene nombre

-un nombre que …te hace temblar las piernas y ponerte rojo :D –sacando otra rebanada que Shiryu le arrebato enseguida –(OoO )….(ouo)

-O/O a mi no me pone rojo!-grito el pony

-claro que si y no lo niegues …. (OuO9)…y u sedes dos dejen de arrebatarle el pastel a Hyoga!-Shun saliendo al quite por su cisnecito saco otra rebanada para dársela al rubio que todo feliz y sacando la lengua a sus hermanos mayores empezó a comerse el pastel


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"_**se creen que le pueden ganar?...aquella a la que todo le arrebataron ,no tiene nada que perder"**_

Los cinco caballeritos de bronce se encontraban después de su "platica" en el cuarto de Ikki, el mayor se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser responsable de sus hermanitos, por eso tenia que ser el que vigilara que Seiya hiciera los deberes o si no el pony nunca lo haría, por eso estaban en esa habitación los cinco haciendo la tarea

-Shiryu recuérdame como va la formula de la Ley de Coulomb?- el pobre dragón parecía maestro privado de sus hermanos, y mas del cisne por que la física no le entraba en la cabeza

-es en serio?...ya la repetí tres veces!...-o-u….esta bien-suspiro profundo y totalmente resignado-la magnitud de la fuerza eléctrica es igual a la constante por el producto de dos cargas puntuales sobre el cuadrado del radio de la distancia que las separa

-O.O?...

-háblale despacio mira que le enviaste un mensaje difícil de responder –dijo Ikki burlándose del cisne- y con lo loser que es pues esta mas chueco que mordida de policía ^o^

-me dijiste idiota?- pregunto Hyoga ofendido - ¬O¬?

Y en tu cara pato siberiano!...^O^

-dejen de hacer ruido nosotros también tenemos tarea!-grito Seiya que no se podía concentrar en su tarea por andar escuchando al pato y al pollo pelearse

-tu tarea no puede estar tan difícil que la mía Seiya! ¬o¬

- tarea es tarea Hyoga! ¬o¬

Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto y Shun se paro para abrir, Camus entro a la habitación con una polera negra y un pantalón blanco (N/A: ¬ te amo Camus!)

-chicos ha llamado a la oficina de la señorita Afrodita diciendo que ya viene para acá ,y además ya casi es hora de la comida así que apresúrense a terminar sus deberes escolares …..

-¬U¬ Hyoga no se ha aprendido la ley de los estados equivalentes – Ikki metía en aprietos a su hermano de una forma taaaan encantadora

-O.O…te odio Ikki …..ToT-pobre pato

-¬o¬* …..Hyoga?...es cierto? –Camus es muy estricto con eso de las clases y mas cuando son temas de fisica

-si maestro, aún no la entiendo TnT

-….. (-o-)u …en la noche ve a mi habitación yo le diré a Milo que nos ayude, Ikki ya no molestes a tus hermanos, Seiya enderézate y Shiryu deja de dormirte en las clases -o- ,Shun tu eres como Shaka no tienes fallos visibles -si Camus regañaba a uno los regañaba a todos OuO

Salió de la habitación y todos miraron al fénix chismoso, que se tapaba la cara con la libreta

-antes de que digan algo, saben que no puedo lo :D –goterón por parte de sus hermanos, y un zape por parte de Hyoga

-será mejor que acabemos esto o si no papa Camus vendrá a jalarnos las orejas – dijo Seiya jugando con su pluma

-lo hará…(-_-)

-que? O.O?

-que si lo hará (-_-)u

-OxO en serio?

-(-_-)u….. si

Todos se vieron entre ellos y un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda, se apresuraron a terminar su tarea antes de que papi Camus viniera otra vez, en una limosina conducida por Tatsumi se encontraban Shura y Aioros, ellos tenían el encargo de pasar por Afrodita y por Death Mask al aeropuerto, pero la tensión existía, Shura no podía hacer aun lado el asunto de haber matado a su amigo ,aunque el arquero no tenia nada que decir al respecto pues para el eso era caso perdido, discutir por eso no tenia sentido

-Aioros tengo que decirte algo….- espeto dudoso sin mirar a su compañero, miraba por la ventana tratando de no ver esos ojos que el arqueo tenia, pues en ellos veía su traición

- debió ser duro verdad?-pregunto Aioros sonriendo tranquilamente y mirando hacia enfrente dentro del coche

-que?...

-debió ser duro para ti, no?...mi hermano Aiora debió guardarte un profundo odio o rencor por haberme matado no?...

-no entiendo lo que me quieres decir…-Shura estaba pasmado no sabia a que venia todo esto, solo quería pedirle perdón a su amigo, perdón por todo

- Aiora era joven y no entendía el peso de ser un caballero, el era joven e infantil, yo era todo lo que tenia, supongo que algunas veces te vio con desprecio o con algo de odio , por esas ocasiones te pido perdón ,el no debía hacer eso –se rio un poco el castaño de la cinta –ese era tu deber y ambos lo sabemos ,tu deber como caballero era matarme por ser un traidor…

-pero tu no eras un traidor! …-Shura cerro sus puños con ira y dolor apoyándolas en sus rodillas- debía darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, debía darme cuenta que Saga había matado a Shion, debía darme cuenta de todo!...pero en vez de eso te mate!

- y yo debía haber matado a Saga ahí mismo pero nadie es perfecto Shura –volteo el arquero a ver a su amigo, porque eso era para el su _amigo, con_ un profundo amor en su mirada, le seco las lagrimas y le tomo del mentón – mírame a los ojos y dime que nunca mas te sentirás mal por eso

-Aioros…como me puedes pedir eso?!...yo debo pedirte disculpas por haberlo hecho!- Shura lloraba desviando la mirada de su compañero, no quería verlo

-no…tu lo hiciste por que pensabas que era lo correcto, ambos actuamos pensando en que era correcto aun si después éramos juzgados por eso, o si nuestros seres queridos resultaban lastimados, Shura tu a mi no me debes nada – el arquero tomo entre sus dedos la nariz de su amigo sonriéndole y riendo un poco - y si me pides disculpas me enojare contigo y te quitare la nariz, de acuerdo?...

- Aioros…- estaba pasmado, no sabia que decir, solo sonrió un poco y asintió

-y ahora límpiate esas lágrimas que si Afrodita te ve así me golpeara: D por hacerte llorar – ambos miraron por la ventana aproximándose a su destino

En la mansión los bronce ya habían acabado sus deberes, menos Hyoga que esperaría a que su maestro y Milo le explicaran lo que no entendió, Saori estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando una llamada a su celular de un numero desconocido la saco de su concentración

-O.o?...hola?...quien habla?...

-es bastante fácil tener el numero de una persona en estos días o no Athena?..-esa voz era inconfundble, un aire altanero y soberbio se ve muy poco últimamente

-dragona!...:D eres tu?...como conseguiste mi numero?...

-tengo contactos además de un mayordomo bastante hábil, oye tienes tiempo para recibir a mi y a mis hermanas en tu mansión como en una hora?...tus caballeros me han invitado, pero mis modales me obligan a llamarte y confirmar contigo la cita – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

-claro, pueden venir no hay problema /dioses pensé que vendrían mas tarde/, seria bueno vernos y hablar de todo un poco – sonrió Saori pensando en la guerra que se avecinaba

-ok ,entonces en una hora nos veremos, llevare un regalo ,nos vemos señorita Athena – colgó la oji zafiro

-O.O … y ahora que hago?...ya se :D primero avisar a todos y luego sacar las telarañas de la mansión! –la diosa salió de su oficina para avisar a todos y que todos le ayudaran para recibir a las guerreras, cuando Mu se entero de eso llamo a Shura para avisarle de la buena nueva y que trajeran a Afrodita lo mas rápido posible, los bronce estaban emocionados y mas Ikki que solo pensaba en _la pelirroja de ojos lilas brillantes y hermosos_ como le llamaba pues su nombre aun no lo memorizaba

-ya quiero que lleguen quiero saber que pasara en el futuro – Seiya parecía pirinola, saltando y corriendo de un lado a otro acomodando cosas en la mansión con sus hermanos junto a el

-estas seguro que saber cosas del futuro sea una buena idea?...que tal si nos enteramos de algo que no queríamos saber?-pregunto Shun

-es verdad a veces es mejor no preguntar Seiya

- Hyoga no hay que ser pesimistas :D, algo de bueno tiene que tener el futuro, no?- Seiya podía ser bastante optimista

En la mansión Cromwell las hermanas se arreglaban en sus habitaciones para ver a su padre y a los caballeros, todas menos una Delian estaba en su oficina mirando por el ventanal de esta que se encontraba tras su escritorio ,observaba un ave que posada sobre un alto y frondoso árbol parecía escuchar atentamente a la chica

-todo esta pasando exactamente como lo pidió Zeus, nos encontraremos hoy con su hija , la diosa tendrá mi favor en cuanto a la guerra ,pero yo tendré que probar a sus caballeros broncíneos , quiero saber de que son capaces ,así que por esta vez deberás perdonarme , pero dejare de escucharte hasta saber que tan fuertes son, de acuerdo?

El animal salió volando al cielo perdiéndose en el cielo en un destello blanco, la joven regreso a su asiento en su escritorio ,para revisar antes de irse unos documentos importantes de su compañía, su fiel mayordomo se encontraba a lado de su escritorio esperando una orden de su señora

-Jean preparara la limosina para llevarnos a la mansión kido, avisa a la pastelería que traiga dos pasteles rellenos de zarzamora y crema para llevarlos como presente y llama a Julián dile que quiero verlo antes de que termine la semana

-si ,señorita alguna cosa mas?...

-no es todo por el momento, puedes retirarte

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Notas de la autora :

Hola a todos!,e estado tan ocupada que no he podido actualizar ,prometo hacerlo mas seguido :D , por otro lado les invito a pasar por mi face que tiene dibujos respecto a los occ de mi fic,además de aclarar algo ,las frases en ingles las saque de google traductor asi que quizá no son correctas :D jeje .


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**-"hermano la he visto…"**_

_**-"a quien?..."**_

_**-"es el ser mas hermoso que he podido ver pero estaba llorando y su llanto acongojo mi alma.."**_

_**-"de quien hablas?..."**_

_**-"es mejor que vengas a verla esta en un árbol aquí..." –tomo a su hermano de la mano y ambos caminaron a donde el menor había visto a aquella dama, y ahí seguía, su cabello negro largo y ondulado y su vestido roto y con manchas de sangre seca, los dos no podían salir de su asombro se veía tan frágil y a la vez tan amenazadora, de sus ojos no paraban de salir lagrimas y los miraba dolida y fríamente**_

_**-"ambos tienen esa sangre en sus venas, la sangre de los olímpicos" – dijo ella con un aire dolido, su voz dulce y triste les cautivo el corazón, inmóvil y lastimada por algunos raspones y moretones en sus piernas**_

_**-"señora mía por que lloras?"-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos**_

_**-"por mis hijos caídos, derrotados por los que anteceden su vida"-refiriéndose a los niños que tenia frente si**_

_**-"tu tristeza me acongoja tanto como a mi hermano, podemos hacer algo para ayudarte?"-pregunto el menor**_

_**Ella solo sonrió con tristeza**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**CASA CROMWELL**

Las chicas estaban por salir de la mansión camino a la casa de los caballeros para ver a su querido padre y tio, solo esperaban a Delian quien aun no salía de su oficina

-vamos mujer que quiero ver a mi padre ya! – gritaba Akhani llamando a su hermana , la pelirroja estaba hartándose

-Nee-san! …ya vámonos- la pequeña Isabela quería ver a su padre tanto como las otras pero su hermana mayor nada mas no salía de la oficina

-ya la conocen no esta en sus capacidades salir de la casa sin dejar ordenes explicitas- comento Kaia a sus hermanas histéricas – en eso se parece a su maestro y a su padre

- no me recuerdes a ese bastardo ¬o¬, – por fin salió de su oficina con sus dos fieles ayudantes a cada lado, Jean y Tabhata-bien, ya sabes lo que deben hacer para hoy verdad Tabhata?

-si señorita, déjemelo a mi –haciendo una reverencia la joven se retiro

-señorita la limosina ya esta lista – señalo el mayordomo y chofer multiusos de la familia Cromwell :D

-si muchas gracias Jean, vámonos hermanas- colocándose una gabardina negra sobre su traje de oficina, compuesto por el pantalón de vestir ajustado a la cadera y por un chaleco negro junto con el saco y una camisa blanca que le quedaba al menos una talla chica, salieron las cinco de la mansión y tomaron rumbo a la casa de los Kido que ya era todo un desastre por que todos estaban arreglándola para su llegada

**AEROPUERTO CIUDAD DE TOKIO **

El arquero y la cabrita bajaron junto con Tatsumi de la limosina para esperar a sus compañeros y llevarlos de regreso a casa, su avión ya había llegado así que los verían en cualquier momento

-que traes ahí enrollado Aioros?- pregunto un poco mas calmado el cabrito (N/A: ambos son un amor :D )

- o.o …. OuO es algo para que nos vean! _ dijo desenrollando una cartulina que textualmente decía " Cangrejito y Pecesin aquí estamos!" y un hermoso dibujito de esos dos que a leguas se veía fue dibujado por el pequeñito de la casa o sea Kiki

- …ok ….- sobra decir que Aioros estaba enmarcado con florecitas y lucecitas a su alrededor

Los caballeros recién salidos del avión empezaron a buscar a alguien conocido y bueno digamos que el letrero de Aioros era muy notorio (por no decir ridículo xD)

-O,O….¬o¬u por que no me quede con mi familia en Italia?-pregunto al aire el canceriano con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-por que si no te perderías de estos hermanos que no escogiste ni pediste pero que igual que los de sangre amas y darías todo por ellos no?- dijo el pisciano sonriéndole a su amigo

- O.O….ouo no puedo decir que no a eso, me conoces tan bien Afro, vamos nuestros hermanos dorados nos esperan – los dos caballeros se acercaron a sus amigos y todos partieron en la limosina a la mansión que en esos momentos recibía un quinteto muy peculiar.

Las puertas de la limosina blanca se abrieron de mano de un fiel mayordomo, la primera en bajar fue la pelirroja Akhani, seguida de las gemelas Korina y Kaia, después bajo la señora de la familia (si como no XD) Delian que tendió su mano a su hermanita y tesoro Isabela, las cinco se encaminaron a la entrada de madera barnizada de la mansión, los habitantes de esta se encontraban reunidos en una bola de susurros y corretizas pues Mu estaba persiguiendo a su alumno para ponerle el saco del trajecito que quería que usara

-vamos Kiki ya estoy muy viejo para tener que cargar con tus carreras!-decía el lemuriano corriendo tras el menor, Aldebarán pezco al niño y lo cargo como gatito para que su maestro le pusiera el saco(figúrense el traje como el de Ciel Phantomhive pero sin el sombrerito, a como me lo imagino le queda bien )

-maestro me veo ridículo!-se quejo el menor

-te ves hermoso Kiki –Saori recién salía de la mano de Shion de su oficina , el pobre ya no pudo decir nada, si su diosa lo veía hermoso entonces ya no le importaba nada- O/O gracias señorita

Tras la entrada estaban las hermanas, dándose un ultimo vistazo entre todas, cada quien sabia que después de este encuentro ya no había vuelta atrás , esto no era solo una vista de "hola ha pasado el tiempo", mas bien era una visita de "que comience la guerra"

-hermanas ,aun podemos dar vuelta atrás – dijo Delian mirando la puerta frente a si – aun podemos escapar de esto – había un leve aire de temor en su voz ,algo que ya no le habían escuchado sus hermanas desde hace un rato

Le miraban fijamente como analizando las posibilidades, todas sabían que volverían a sufrir una guerra como antes –tu quieres escapar? – pregunto Kaia mirando seriamente a su hermana

- No es eso, una guerrera no escapa, es solo que…que yo –duda, miedo ,falta de confianza ,ya notaban eso en la voz de su líder- yo tengo mie…

-**Lo haremos juntas**…-dijo sin dejar terminar a su hermana mayor Isabela abrazando por detrás a esta

_Dentro de la mansión %%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

**-lo haremos juntos ….-**calmo a suscaballeros de la diosa justa con una sonrisa calmada y serena en su rostro, en la mayoría había visto dudas y temores ,ansias y sobre todo miedo , desde su regreso del destruido santuario y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con cada uno sobre lo que les aquejaba, sentía que debía decirles algo ,por eso ahora que estaban a punto de ver de nuevo a esas chicas ,era como si les tomara de la mano y los llevara tras de si para empezar un nuevo camino –**lo haremos juntos**….

_En la entrada de la mansión_

_-_**lo haremos…juntas?-**pregunto dragona ,pero era una pregunta que se hacia a ella no a sus hermanas ,la respuesta le vino cuando la menor le tomo del rostro y la hizo mirar a todas

hermanas ….-sonrio Isabela

-todas estaremos ahí….- miro tranquila con sus ojos azules y radiantes Korina

-no dejaremos de tomarte la mano ….-agrego Akhani la pelirroja

-no te perderas de nuevo ,y no caeremos nunca mas …..-termino Kaia

Las puertas se abrieron de la mano de la diosa ,una luz radiante hizo que delian volteara a ver a los caballeros y entonces lo supo

-Aquí comienza todo…-se dijo en sus adentros

_**Notas de la autora **_

Ok,hasta yo me impresione de mi creación,ok no xD ,díganme que les esta pareciendo ,hoy les traje un capitulo cortito pero sincero desde mi punto de vista, lo iba a subir ayer pero no abrió el maldito ciber y bueno para que quieren hice berrinche TuT,bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les este gustando la historia a como va y que no se me pierdan a veces tiendo a divagar mucho. No s vemos en la próxima actualización, quizá las actualizaciones sean asi de cortas por un tiempo hasta que me distraiga menos XD…nos vemos OUO.


End file.
